Beauty and the Beast
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: What happens when you have a certain bushy haired witch suddenly thrusted into the dark and sinister Gotham City? What happens when the Clown Prince of Crime takes a personal interest in her? A Harry Potter/Batman crossover.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: First I wanted to say thank you soooo much for following my story and for all of the wonderful reviews. I am back and updating it. I have made some minor changes in the chapters on here, very minor. And I have finally updated it with this poem I wrote as the introduction to the story as well as a new chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review, thank you all again.**

* * *

**Lost In The Cycle**

Heart beating

Like drums thudding

The walls are creaking

His presence is choking

As she lay sleeping

His emerald gaze sweeps down

He steps out of the darkness

Pale white paint

The Chelsea grin upon the deadly face

Blood red lips form a smile

And she backs away

His cold eyes are calculating

Lost in a cycle of neverending madness

A lost soul

He teeters at the edge

Humanity long since left him

Laughter erupts at her attempt to save him

She is captivated

Unable to move

Unable to speak

Unable to run away

Impeccably dressed

Yet dangerously intimidating

He will save her from herself

Pick up the pieces of his past

Bury the sins of his heart

And shed light on a new tomorrow

A fresh start

She has fallen in love

Beauty and the beast

His heart has become hardened

Forgotten how to feel

Living off of chaos

He feeds off of destruction

Her presence is the answers he seeks within

Buildings aflame are not enough

The chains fall one by one

He will make her his

The world will fall to its knees

As she moves to his side

Falling in step

Completely in sync


	2. Introduction

_**My Introduction**_

* * *

Now normally the fairy tale you all know starts off with the Beast being a spoiled prince who refuses an old lady a nights stay from the freezing weather outside, only to find the old lady is neither old nor ugly…she turns into a beautiful woman, a witch and casts a spell over him and the rest of the inhabitants of the castle, turning him into a hideous monster, a beast. She also gives him an enchanted rose which will slowly wilt away. The only way to break said spell is if he learns to love someone and that person loves him in return before the last petal on the rose falls otherwise he and everyone else would be doomed to live out their lives under the spell.

Now Beauty, the woman whom eventually falls in love with the Beast, is a know it all bookworm that everyone thinks peculiar for preferring books over men, for reading rather than doing more 'womanly' duties. She draws the unwanted attention of one of the most arrogant men she has ever met and whom is determined to get her hand in marriage only to be turned down many a time by her. When she meets the Beast for the first time, it's that sort of romantic forbidden love, she is drawn to him, and something about him attracts her, eventually leading to her falling in love with him….

Well my story falls along these lines…somewhat…okay it's a bit darker…._alot_darker than the fairytale especially since the 'Beast' happens to be a madman…to say the least. My story starts off normal before tipping the scales and heading into a sea of darkness and temptation...this is the story of the forbidden and most looked down upon love…of my love for him…Jack Napier or as Gotham City knows him, the Joker.

This is the story of Jack Napier and Hermione Granger _Napier_

_I saw him from a distance_

_He walked up to me slowly and whispers I know who you are_

_I know just how to make you lose control_

_He's a killer_

_But it doesn't matter_

_Cause I really want him tonight_

_The way he licks his lips_

_I'm in an infatuated state of mind_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing except for my plotline lol; the lyrics above are from Cherish's song 'Killa' I do not own them. Oh and the Joker in my story is Heath Ledgers Joker, the greatest Joker ever; so I will be playing him as dark and sinister and evvvvil for the most part haha.**


	3. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning Of The End**

**A/N: I own nothing except for my little plot and 'prophecy' lol :D And thank you all for the reviews, they mean the world. I was smiling from ear to ear after I read them haha.**

**RIP to the best Joker ever, Heath Ledger.**

* * *

Divination, the worst class in the world, absolute bollocks if you asked the resident know it all, she saw no reason anyone should be required to take such a frivolous class especially when you had someone like Sybil Trelawney teaching it. The woman wouldn't know a vision from a hole in the wall, even if it smacked her upside the head.

Hermione sighed, twirling her wand in her hands, studying the intricate vines that were etched into the maple wood, anything was better than hearing the ramblings of the crazy old witch currently instructing the class. Looking down at her watch, only five more minutes left of this rubbish; she sighed again, she could do it, she could get through this class, only five more minutes left. She chanted in her head over and over like a mantra, trying to keep herself from just getting up and leaving now.

A sudden thud thrusted her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the older lady lying on the floor, gasps came from the students as they hovered around her to see if she was okay. Hermione blinked and shook her head, the woman was probably having another of her 'visions' if you could call them that, she groaned and stood up, walking over to the professor and to her two best friends who were already by her side.

"Blimey, she just fell in the middle of her speech on tarot reading; should we get Dumbledore?" Ron asked, looking at his bushy haired friend.

Before Hermione could respond to him, Sybil Trelawney trembled on the floor before flying up to a sitting position at almost break neck speed. Her bug eyes looked even bigger as she opened her mouth, the voice speaking deeper and most definitely not her own.

"_The darkness is rising_

_He who shall not be named comes for her_

_Time is the key_

_A new evil will rise_

_They will fight for her_

_Together they will bring the world to its knees_

_If light goes to dark_

_All hope shall be lost_

_A battle will ensue_

_Whoever wins_

_We will lose."_

Everyone stood silently, listening to her, mouths dropped open in shock, and some students had even run out of the room, scared out of their minds. Hermione could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise; all three friends exchanged looks, knowing this was most likely another prophecy but unfortunately they did not understand it.

As they all stared at the witch sitting on the floor, her eyes rolled in the back of her head before she began coughing furiously, slowly standing to her feet. The professor adjusted her glasses and glanced around the room, "Goodness me, what is everyone staring at? I thought I said you were to look up tarot cards and their meaning in your books?"

Harry shook his head, "Do you not remember what just happened?"

"I was trying to teach my class Mr. Potter; whatever are you talking about dear boy?" She looked over at him, confusion etched into her face.

"This is like what happened in third year." The boy who lived said, mostly to himself before latching onto his two best friends, "We have to tell Dumbledore now."

All three students ran without a second thought, out of the classroom, the yells of their professor telling them to stop getting fainter and fainter as they headed towards the headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office, twirling a lemon drop in his hands; going over more paperwork he'd received from the ministry concerning a new test they wanted to give students in addition to the OWLS they had to take at the end of their seventh years. As he began reading it, a loud rapping sound came from the door, "Come in." He spoke loudly, watching in amusement as the Gryffindor trio bursted through the door, nearly knocking it off of its hinges in their rush to get inside.

"Professor Trelawney fell into another trance Professor! She spoke in that tone, the one I heard her use the night of my 5th year when she recited a prophecy, we think this is another one and she remembers nothing again." Harry Potter spoke rapidly, not pausing to even so much as breathe.

Albus' amused smile slowly slipped off of his face, his blue eyes losing some of their spark as the weight of the situation fell upon his shoulders. "I will need to see it; one of you will have to show me what you saw."

Hermione stepped forward and took a deep breath, "I can show you professor."

The headmaster smiled tightly before motioning her to move closer, his bright blue eyes staring into hers, "Legilimens."

A flash of light passed through his eyes and then he was in Trelawney's classroom, watching through Hermione's eyes as the Divinations Professor moved to a sitting position; her eyes glassed over as she spoke in a deep voice. The haunting words coming out involuntarily through her lips. He watched as she came out of her trance like state and asked what was going on, the memory changed and he abruptly pulled out of his students mind.

"I must confess I am not sure what this means, but it does sound like another prophecy, we just need to find out who it is about. We know that Voldemort is involved somehow but we don't know who this new evil will be or who the girl is." Albus ran a hand over his face, thinking hard on the words he'd heard.

"Girl? How do you know it was a girl?" Ron questioned,

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, do you not pay attention to anything? When Professor Trelawney spoke the prophecy, she distinctly said 'her' as in a girl."

Ron formed a silent 'o' of understanding while Harry appeared to be in deep thought. "Well...it has to be someone close…someone we know, I can't imagine Voldemort going after someone no one has ever heard of…and pureblooded so that leaves out muggleborns, halfbloods, and muggles. We know he'd never look let alone touch anyone he considered beneath him so someone smart, someone with an interest in the dark arts maybe?"

Albus looked up from his musing, "While I do agree that he would not go after anyone who was not pureblooded, we should not discard the idea. Whoever it is…the prophecy states it will not just be him fighting for her; it will be someone else as well whom I am assuming is also male. But the end of the prophecy is what worries me most, _whoever wins, we will lose_...this is not good. We must act fast, I am going to contact the order, and I want you three to remain here on school grounds, no outside trips to Hogsmeade for the next few weeks."

Ron opened his mouth to disagree but Hermione quickly spoke up, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore smiled softly before turning to his floo connection, an obvious sign that they were dismissed.

* * *

**Arkham Asylum**

Joker sat in his cell, staring ahead at the white padded wall, a smiling playing on his lips. His arms were bound together in a straight jacket; the institute had deemed it necessary that he be put in one so he could not have a chance of escaping this time around. He could help but find himself amused at the idea that these people honestly thought it would keep him in here, that the city of Gotham was finally free of his plague.

They'd even stripped him of his purple suit, forcing him into dull and ugly hospital pants and a shirt before they'd slapped on the jacket. His face normally white as paper was now back to his normal skin tone since they'd taken off his clown makeup, much to his disliking.

He grinned; it would be only a matter of time before he got out again, before he made his big escape. He just needed to wait on someone to fuck up enough to give him that chance.

A sudden clink of the door being open drew the criminal mastermind out of his thoughts and listening intently as a guard approached him, a big burly man who looked as though he were hyped up on drugs, eyes bloodshot.

"Alright freak time to go." The guard spoke, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him, almost dragging him out of the cell.

His grin widened, pulling at the scars on either side of his face, the guard gave him a disgusted look as he pulled him in the direction of the nearest restroom.

"Why yes I am a freak but you should really look in the mirror because you look like one too." He chided as though he were speaking to a child.

The guard growled, "Shut up clown if you know what's good for you."

Laughter tore its way from the Joker's throat, reverberating off the walls as the bathroom door was opened up.

Honestly this guy must be a newbie, everyone at the asylum knew that you never take a criminal especially one as insane as him out of their cell without another guard with you. Joker shook his head, tsking the guard as he began to undo his jacket, his eyes roamed over the various weapons on the guard's uniform, the taser sticking out caught his eye and since he didn't have his knife on him, he'd have to improvise.

The guard looked up, seeing the Jokers intense gaze at his weaponry, and grabbed the taser, holding it in one hand.

One by one the buttons and snaps of the jacket came off until the Joker could feel his hands once more. He watched as the guard set the jacket on the ground and began prodding him in the back with his taser, giving him room to take a piss.

Joker smirked, reaching down as though he were going to undo the string that held his pants up, without warning his pale elbow shot out, catching the burly man in the stomach. He heard a choked gasp from behind and turned, rearing his hand back and punching the man in the face, sending him crashing to the floor, his head colliding with a sickening thud against the wall.

Blood poured from the guard's mouth, he gurgled trying to speak, more blood coming up, his eyes narrowing as the Joker grasped the taser before leaning down towards him.

"Why so serious?" Was the last thing the man heard as the weapon was placed directly over his heart, screams erupted from his throat as waves of electricity shot through his body, spasms washing over him like the waves of an ocean before darkness finally claimed him.

Yells sounded from down the hall, it would be mere seconds before the Joker was surrounded by more guards and the police. If only they could see the humor in this, no one ever saw the humor in these situations. He let out a round of laughter as he bolted from the bathroom, racing down a barely lit corridor intending to find a way out.

A young nurse rounded the corner at the same time and both collided into each other, the Joker landing with a thud on the hard floor with the nurse right next to him. He groaned and sat up as quickly as he could, seeing the nurse laying on the ground out cold. An idea came to mind and he drug her into the janitors closet, stripping her of her clothes and placing them over his pants and shirt, he piled all of his hair up under the hat and smirked, this was all so much fun!

A groan could be heard from the real nurse lying against the wall; he couldn't have her running off now. With a snarl, he grasped her hair and before she could even scream, her head slammed into the wall, a loud crack resounding as he threw her body to the ground and grabbed the clipboard she'd been holding. With a crack of his neck, he walked out calmly, looking down at the clipboard as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world, heading for the nearest exit.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, eyes fluttering open and closed as he moved from side to side, murmuring under his breath, arms and legs thrashing as he struggled in his sleep.

He could feel Voldemort searching his mind, using their connection; desperately he tried to wake himself up, to stop it, but it did no good. His head pounded with one of the worst headaches in the world as the Dark Lord made his presence known, laughing down at him before attacking his mind, sifting through his memories.

He could feel him prodding at the one he tried to keep hidden, having had no success in learning occulmency from Professor Snape in the past; it was easy for the dark lord to unveil it. Harry thrashed even more, screaming out 'No' in his sleep, waking up his house mates from their slumber.

Voldemort watched the scene replaying itself, the batty old divinations professor collapsing on the floor before going into a trance. He'd just heard the first half of the prophecy when he was abruptly thrown from the boy who lived's mind.

Harry woke with a start, sweat covering his face as he squinted in the darkness. Ron and Neville surrounded his bed, looking at him with concerned faces.

"Voldemort…he saw."

Everyone gasped at the use of his name for the exception of Ron whose eyes grew as big as saucers; "We need to tell Dumbledore, come on." He tugged at his best friends arm, trying to pull him out of bed.

"Saw what?" Neville asked, inquisitive as always.

"Nothing Neville, go back to sleep." Ron responded as he helped his best friend get up.

* * *

Voldemort growled, slamming his fist into the wall, he was so close, so damn close to seeing what the prophecy contained. All he got was the first half, he knew there was more but somehow he'd been ejected from the boy wonders mind before he could finish hearing it.

He knew it had to do with him, his trusted servant and spy for the light informed him of it, telling him that the prophecy spoke of a girl but gave no names or hints as to who this girl might be.

He yelled out in frustration as he sat back down on his throne, Nagini wrapping herself around the chair as she listened to her masters venting. Angrily, the dark lord tapped the mark on his arm, summoning his servant to him.

Seconds later, a black cloud flew towards the throne room, unveiling itself to be his servant and spy. "You called for me master?" The spy knelt down at his feet.

Voldemort growled, "Who is this girl? Surely you must have some idea as to who it might be?"

The spy responded, "My lord, the order was speaking of it last night and they came up with a few guesses; Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Blustrode…."

At these names, the Dark Lord cringed, Parkinson was an annoying little chit of a girl and Blustrode…well…she definitely wasn't much to look at to say the least.

"Ginerva Weasley…"

At the mention of the Weaslette's name, a dark smirk formed on his face….she wouldn't be so bad…he'd had fun with her before in her 2nd year….

"And they also mentioned Hermione Granger even though she isn't pureblooded."

The Granger girl…the resident know it all according to Severus and a mudblood…but…she was also the Potter brat's best friend…there could be advantages to having her by his side…she was apparently very smart for being a mudblood and was the…how did Severus put it, brains of the group? Yes, yes, she could have potential…very much so. It would break Potter's heart if he were to conform her to the side of dark, to see his best friend in his arms willingly. The smirk on his face widened, he could have fun breaking her and bending her to his will.

"Tell Lucius he is to bring me the mudblood, he has until tomorrow evening to place her here at my feet or he will suffer my wrath as I will be most displeased with him should he fail." Voldemort commanded.

"Yes my lord, as you wish." The spy turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing…"

The spy turned back to the dark lord.

"I wouldn't want you to forget who it is you serve, crucio!"

A loud piercing scream echoed off of the walls throughout the old manor.

"And you're sure he saw the prophecy through you?" Albus asked, a grave tone to his usually cheerful voice.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, but he only saw half of it cause Ron woke me up before he was able to see the rest."

Both Ron and Hermione sat next to their best friend, Hermione still catching up on what had happened, having only heard part of it as they woke her from her deep sleep.

Albus sighed, this was definitely not good…he knew and now there was no telling what would happen now that he had this knowledge. "Thank you for informing me; as I stated the other day, no outside trips to Hogsmeade for now and stay on Hogwarts grounds at all times. I will alert the order again and let them know that he is knows what is going on."

"I'm sorry professor, I tried to stop him."

"The fault is not yours Harry, do not blame yourself, he would have found out one way or another." Albus responded as he stood up from his office, "You are all dismissed now, I must go to headquarters."

All three students stood and bid him goodnight before walking out of his office.

* * *

The next evening, Hermione found herself outside by the lake, reading a new book she'd checked out of the library on various animagus forms. It was a cold and dreary day today but she enjoyed the quiet and serene setting. Snowflakes fell over her head, covering the ground in a thick white blanket. So immersed in her reading, she failed to notice someone watching her, just beyond the forest's edge, observing her in the darkness of the bushes and trees.

Looking down at her watch, she saw it was getting close to dinnertime, a sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to finsih her book but she knew both boys would be out there looking for her if she didnt get inside soon. Her mind was full of thoughts, mainly about the order and the impending war and everything. She found herself wondering just who this mysterious girl from the prophecy could be. At first she thought, laughingly, what if it was her? But she knew that was highly unlikely.

Breaking away from her thoughts, she gathered her book bag and placed the book she was reading inside of it before standing up, intending to go inside for dinner. A sudden snap of a branch drew her attention away from the castle, her gaze focused on the edge of the forest where she was sure the noise had come from. Rational Hermione told her to just forget it and head inside but curious Hermione told her otherwise, to check it out, it could possibly be an injured animal or person. Her Gryffindor bravery won and she walked forward hesitantly, wand held in front of her face. "Hello? Is someone there?"

_Snap_

Another twig broke; the bushy haired woman lifted her wand as she moved closer, stepping into the snow covered bushes.

"Hermione!" The sound of Ron's voice distracted her, she turned on her heel to see both him and Harry headed towards her from the castles entrance. As she made to yell back at them, a hand wrapped around her waist, another one covering her mouth.

She struggled, her unruly hair falling out of it's messy bun as she tried escaping the strangers tight grasp; she felt her wand being pried from her hand as she kicked and thrashed against the person. Looking ahead, she saw Harry and Ron taking off at full speed towards her, could hear them yelling, both raising their wands to whoever held her captive.

Suddenly Hogwarts disappeared and she could feel the familiar pull on her navel...a portkey. She paled; she thought these damn things couldn't be used on Hogwarts grounds. Now she was being abducted to merlin only knew where by merlin only knew who.

A grunt sounded from the person holding her, a distinctivly male grunt as they were deposited heavily onto the ground; Hermione landing on top of her captor. Platinum blonde hair stuck out from the sides of the death eater mask he wore, her heart nearly stopped...Lucius Malfoy.

His hands shot out and grasped her roughly by her arms, dragging her to a standing postion in front of him. "I am truly sorry my dear but the dark lord requests your presence tonight specifically and we mustn't disobey his orders."

Hermione glared at the right hand man of Voldemort, spitting on his mask, "Go to hell Malfoy." Glancing around the area, she realized she was in a house, a very large house, she guessed was either the Malfoys or Voldemorts manor.

"I'm already in it mudblood." He snarled, his mask disinigrating and revealing the arrogant mans face, sneering at her with a mixture of contempt and hatred. He pulled his wand out, sliding it from it's place inside of his snake cane. "You would do well learning your place." With that, he shoved her to the ground, "Crucio!"

White hot pain shot through her body, burning her insides as though she were on fire. Her body contorted and withered in agony as she bit her lip so hard to keep from crying out that blood began to seep from it. She would not give the elder Malfoy what he wanted, her screams, she would not let him win.

* * *

**Gotham City**

"_The most notorious and insane of all crimminals, the Joker, has once again escaped Arkam Aslym. Two workers were found dead, one a nurse and the other a guard, both murdered by this psychopathic killer. Rewards will be given out for his capture, if you or anyone you know, knows where this crimminal is hiding at please contact the local police station with your information. We can only hope that perhaps Batman will stop him before he goes on another killing spree like last time."_

A smile threatened to break his face in half as he watched the news, enjoying how worked up people got over him. He mainted that this city needed a new class of crimminal, a better one and that he'd be the one to give it to them. Thats what he was doing, it was all part of the plan so to speak. He did things the way he did them just because, not for money or anything liek that but because he can. There was no reasoning, he needed none, he would do it when he wanted to, however he wanted to, to whoever he wanted to.

His smile got even bigger as he leaned back in his chair, thinking of all the idiots from the local churches he'd seen on the tv saying they thought he could be s_aved, redeemed, changed. _Laughter broke forth from his red painted lips; these people were pathetic, he didn't need to be saved, nor did he want to be. He was fine just as he was...he wasn't insane...he was just as sane as everyone else.

His tongue shot out like a snake, flicking over his dry lips and back in as he found himself lost in thought.

"Boss, are we going to..." The thug never finished his sentence as he dropped to the floor, dead.

Smoke blew from the gun in the Joker's hand; he shook his head again, "Never interrupt me when I am in the middle of thinking!" He let out another cackle, running a hand through his greasy hair as he stood up from his chair in his new hideout.

He walked towards the front of the room he'd had one of his thugs rent out and drew back the red curtains, revealing the night sky and city; all it's lights reflecting off of the glass. Staring out into the city, he smirked, it was time for a little _chaos; _rock the world a bit.

Little did he know, just how rocky his world was about to become.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought. No flames please though constructive criticism is always welcome as well. :D Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Sorry it took so long to write, real life was interfering lol.**


	4. When and Where?

**Chapter 2 – When and Where, That Is The Ultimate Question**

**A/N: Enjoy and please review :D Thank you again to everyone who's been reading this story and reviewed it. :)**

* * *

Hermione groaned, feeling the roughness of the ground beneath her face. She slowly pushed herself to her knees and sat up. Her unruly hair even more wild than usual from her thrashing about like a fish from the prolonged torture she'd endured at the hands of the ferret's disgusting father. She could taste the metallic taste of dried blood on her lips and grimaced, wishing she had something to take the foul taste out of her mouth.

"Ah good evening my dear." The cold and uncaring voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke.

She turned her head to see the pompous asshole sitting down in a chair across from her, his steely grey eyes observing her, raking up and down her body. Instinctively she pulled her robes over her body, holding them closer to herself.

He smirked, enjoying how she squirmed under his gaze and stood, walking towards her with slow purposeful steps, coming up behind her, he pulled her to her feet, ignoring her pained whimpering as he clasped her hands in his own; slamming her against the wall.

"I think I will make use of you before I have to give you over to the dark lord; it will be a pleasure to break you mudblood." He hissed in her ear, hands coming up to her waist as he leaned in, pressing kisses to her neck.

Hermione felt her eyes widen in fear, he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it, she could scream all she wanted to but no one would help her. Tears streamed down her face, she didn't even have her wand to defend herself. His grip was almost bruising, disabling her from attacking him psychically.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

"Harry what do we do? I thought no one can port key on or off of Hogwarts! She could be anywhere by now!" Ron held a death grip on his best friends arm, panic rising in his eyes.

"We have to tell Dumbldore, we…"

"Let's go find her ourselves! There's no telling what kind of pain or agony she might be in right now! We can't just leave her!" Ron yelled, his face turning bright red the angrier he got.

Harry resisted the urge to slap his best friend across the face and instead tried to keep his own racing heart under control. "We have to tell Dumbledore Ron! We can't just take off looking for her when we don't even know where she was taken to. The headmaster is the only one who might be able to locate her and we are wasting valuable time standing here arguing and yelling when our best friend's life is in danger!"

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before realizing his friend was right; without another word, he ran behind him towards the castle.

* * *

**Gotham City**

"Load the truck up!" The Joker hissed, watching as his men began hauling bags full of assorted weaponry. They were stationed at one of the many gun stores in the city, having decided that he wanted a few more toys to add to his arsenal that included various machine guns, knives, and semi automatic pistols.

The owner of the store shook under his gaze, hands trembling at his sides as the Joker smirked at him, enjoying the reaction.

"Is it the scars that scare you?"

The owner made no response, too afraid that whatever he said would result in his immediate demise.

The Joker moved closer to him, bringing his knife up to the mans cheek. "I can tell you the story of how I got them, would you like to know?" A flick of his tongue came out as he spoke.

He watched as the owners face paled and shook his plump head. With a smirk, he grabbed the clerks head anyway, forcing him to look at him. "One day my sister told me I needed to be happy and not so distant, not so mean…" His trademark laughter echoed around the room.

"So she took a knife to my lips, holding me in place," The knife balanced inside the fat man's left cheek, "And she said, "I'm gonna make you smile more so then you'll always be happy! So then she cut through my lips and viola! Now I can't stop smiling!" He smiled his hideous smile at the clerk before leaning even closer to him, enjoying the smell of fear that seemed to radiate off of the shaking man. "So, why so serious?" He hissed the words in the clerks ear, ripping the blade through the soft skin, watching as blood oozed out of his mouth, the man screamed in agony as he ripped through the other side of his lip and threw him to the ground, letting him bleed to death.

With another round of laughter, he stepped over the body and kept his eye on his thugs, watching as they continued loading the van outside of the shop with the guns and knives. He failed to notice someone else creeping up behind him until their arms wrapped around his neck and hands. "What the…" Were the only words he was able to choke out as he was thrown to the ground, a gun pointed at his head.

"We have a bone to pick with you clown." Salvatore Maroni, the Italian mobster smirked down at the Joker.

As he spoke, several henchmen appeared, tackling all of the Joker's men to the ground, shooting some of them dead.

The Joker let out a round of laughter before speaking; "And just what kind of bone might that be?"

"Everyone wants you dead and I'm gonna be the one to kill you and deliver your body to the rest of the mob." Maroni smirked. As he spoke, another henchman came up behind the Joker, grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back, binding them together with rope.

"Careful damn it, I'd rather not end up with rope burn!" The Joker laughed again as the thug hit him upside the head, "And never strike a person in the head first! Geez!"

Maroni shook his head, lip curling in disgust, "Take out his men."

One by one, gunshots echoed around the room as the insane clown's men were shot dead.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

"Stop struggling, the more you struggle the more painful I'll make this for you!" Lucius growled, grey eyes flashing as he grabbed the top of her blouse, ripping it down the center.

"No please, please don't do this!" She begged as she felt his other hand creeping up her thigh, stroking her leg before moving further up, her tears began blurring her vision as she tried to close her thighs on his hand.

He smirked, "Trust me when I say that this won't be nearly as brutal as when the dark lord himself claims you mudblood." His hand pried her thighs apart, sliding upwards towards her skirt.

He continued his assault, raining kisses down her neck before crashing his lips down onto hers, his tongue seeking entrance. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in and biting down as hard as she could. The metallic taste of his blood filled her mouth before he stumbled backwards, yelling out in pain.

She took her opportunity and ran, unknowing what way would get her out of the manor, she ran through the open door and out into the hallway. Her heart raced inside her chest as she ran as fast as she could.

"Stupid bitch!" She heard his yelling from down the hallway, footsteps racing in her direction.

She saw another door and tried opening it with no success, the door was locked. Frantically she looked around, spotting another opened door; she ran, shutting it behind herself.

Her breathing was rapid and she took calculated breathes to calm her breathing down before she wound up passing out from lack of oxygen. She could feel stinging coming from her neck and winced in pain; stupid prick had marked her neck up and left his contaminated spit on her. She grimaced as she felt it on her hand and wiped it against her robe before turning around to see what room she'd just closed herself in.

Voldemort sat on his high throne, silent as could be, observing her as she leaned against the door for support, taking in measured breaths before slowly turning around to survey her surroundings and probably try and find a way out of the manor. He smirked upon seeing her eyes meet his; her skin turning a much paler color as she realized that she had just trapped herself in his room. He could feel her fear radiating off of her as she turned to run only to be tackled to the ground by his right hand man.

"Not this time you good for nothing mudblood whore!" Lucius spat, pinning her to the ground, blood still dripping from his mouth from where she'd bit him.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" She yelled up at him, struggling against him, managing to free her leg, she kneed him in his stomach. As he toppled to the ground, he felt indescribable pain as her fist connected with his face the same way she'd punched his son back in third year.

Reaching down his pants pocket, she grasped her wand and turned to face the Dark Lord who'd remained in his chair, watching their little fight with clear amusement.

"Welcome to my home Miss Granger." Voldemort graced her with a meaningless smile. "Do get comfortable, you will be staying here for awhile." As he spoke, he stood from his chair, advancing towards her.

She aimed her wand at him only to be knocked backwards on her arse as he moved towards her, his face suddenly inches from her own. "What makes you think you take me on? The most powerful wizard in the world?" He sneered at her.

"Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world, you are nothing compared to him."

He yelled out in rage at hearing the one person he hated most, name besides the potter brat and in a flash, Hermione was off of the floor; her neck in his hands as he squeezed, feet dangling in the air as she was forced to look him in the eyes.

She cried out feeling him invading her mind, carelessly rifling through any memories he came across, enjoying her humiliation and pain at his seeing her most private thoughts and feelings.

_First meeting with Harry and Ron, her crying in the bathroom stalls after they'd said they would never really be her friends. The troll coming in and her being saved by them._

_Watching in horror as Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and fell through the veil in her 5th year._

_Harry, Ron, and her crying over the loss of Sirius Black, reminiscing the little time they had got to share with him._

_Viktor trying to get her to sleep with him but her refusing, stating she wanted to wait until she was married or with someone she knew she was going to wind up marrying. The hurt look on his face after she'd said that to him._

_Lucius ripping her shirt, kissing her neck, saying he was going to break her first since his master had not specified whether or not she was to be touched. At this, Hermione could feel his anger towards his servant._

_Finally, he stopped on the one memory he'd been searching for, the prophecy. Hermione shouted, struggling, trying to block him out to no avail as he tore through the memory ruthlessly. The lack of oxygen made it harder to struggle against him as he watched it replay through her mind._

Hermione felt herself being thrown to the ground as Voldemort pulled out of her mind, a satisfied look upon his face as he gazed down at her.

"Thank you for that little show; now that I know what the last of the prophecy is about; it makes sense now. You will be by my side from now on my little mudblood." His words were cruel and dripped with malice and the promise of a future full of pain and torment.

Turning to his right hand man he aimed his wand, "Crucio. You should know by now not to touch what is mine Malfoy."

The elder Malfoy squirmed and hissed in pain as the curse flowed through his body, his long hair flaring out over the floor in his strained movements.

"I am not yours Voldemort, nor shall I ever be! Harry will destroy you in the end." Hermione spoke up, glaring at him.

The dark lord growled, "You are mine now mudblood; you will serve me whether you like it or not and you will be the downfall of your little friend!"

"Over my dead body!" She hissed; only to find the dark lord suddenly in her face, his hands grasping her waist.

"I'd much prefer you alive." His snarled in her ear before allowing his tongue to flick out over her earlobe; she cringed in disgust, trying desperately to get out of his iron like grip. Her movements only served to excite him more as she brushed up against him unintentionally.

Her eyes flashed, the sick bastard was getting off to her struggling; she wished she could have free use of her hand, and then she could be rid of him for good with one simple curse. She knew it wouldn't be that easy though and furthermore her mind was completely at a loss for why in the world he thought that she of all people was the girl mentioned in the prophecy, she personally thought she would be the last person that the thing would be referring to considering her muggleborn heritage.

He seemed to be reading her thoughts as he quit his assault on her ear and neck and looked at her with a sneer; "Ah yes well that is quite simple my dear," His words came out like a snake, hissing each word at her. "You are the brightest witch of your age, Potters friend, and for a mudblood; quite the powerful little witch."

"Get out of my mind you coward!" She spat, spitting directly in his face, earning her a slap across her own face before she was thrown unceremoniously onto the ground next to an unconscious Lucius Malfoy.

"You will learn to obey me and to hold that tongue of yours!" The Dark Lord's face sneered down at her, "Crucio!"

Hermione felt the spasms racking through her body as the damned unforgivable took hold of her once more, hurting even worse as it attacked her already sore muscles. She felt as though a hundred knives were being stabbed into her body at once, tearing through her skin and as if salt were being poured into her wounds. It took every ounce of control to contain the screams that so desperately wanted to burst through her lips.

"You will scream for me mudblood." And with that he cast another round on her, the pain almost blinding to the point that Hermione craved to pass out; sheer bliss of being unconscious like his right hand man that lay beside her.

"Never." Was her response in between biting down hard on her already cut lip.

Voldemort's face contorted into one of rage as he cast yet another round of the cruciatous, determined to make her bend to his will, to watch her slowly break, he could feel her slowly losing her grip from crying out, it would be mere moments now before he was able to hear her screams.

Tears began to stream down her face, the pain feeling as though her ribs were about to burst, like someone had kicked them in over and over and wasn't stopping in their assault. Without thinking of the consequences; of where she might wind up going to; she reached up towards the chain that hung around her neck. It may not work but it was her only chance of escaping. As her body shook with another spasm, she pulled the time turner out of it's hiding place beneath her robes, flicking the dials on it carelessly, unable to see where she was setting it to or when.

Voldemort saw a glimmer of light in her hand before it faded to reveal the time turner. He growled, he would not let her escape him! Reaching his hand out, he tried to summon the object to fly to his outstretched hand only to watch as the mudblood suddenly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore felt old, in all his many years of living, for the first time in a long time, he felt old, ancient even as he learned the events of what had taken place outside moments ago. The boys sat in the chairs in front of his desk, fidgeting, clearly wanting to go after their best friend but knowing they couldn't since no one knew where she was though he had a few guesses as to where she could be. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, leaning forward onto the mahogany desk, thinking intensely. All they knew for sure was that it had been a death eater that had captured her but that led them to a dead end since no one knew where the dark lord was currently hiding at.

That brought him to another problem…why did the death eater want her? Why not go after Harry? Or even Ginny again? It made no sense other than the fact that she was 1/3 of the golden trio, perhaps this was a way of getting to Harry? By kidnapping his best friend? He sighed, still coming to dead ends rather than finding an answer.

"Urgghhh!" A sudden groan from Harry snapped him out of his thoughts, his blue eyes locking onto Harry's whose face was scrunched up in agony, his head holding his forehead. "My scar! He's angry, really angry!"

Ron hesitantly tried to reach out towards his friend, a fearful expression on his face when the boywholived let out another howl of pain.

Albus stood from his desk abruptly and walked around it, grabbing his student by the shoulders and forcing Harry to look at him; before he was able to close his eyes in pain, the headmaster attacked, "Legilimens!"

_The Dark Lord yelled in anger, firing curses at everything in the room, breaking any object that he could see. He was livid, absoloutly furious, he'd had that girl in his hands only to have her slip right through them! He growled and hurled a curse at the bookcase near the door, shattering it to pieces._

_"My lord," Lucius asked, kneeling at his feet. "What happened? Where is the mudblood?" Since he'd been knocked out, he hadn't seen what had taken place._

_Voldemort rounded on his servant, "She escaped Lucius, that's what happened! She used that godforsaken time turner that Dumbledore no doubt gave her and escaped! And you did nothing to help!" Hissing, he moved closer, fire burning in his soulless eyes._

_"My lord, I was passed out from the rounds of crucio, I seek your forgiveness my lord for I failed you." Lucius continued kneeling, trying to grab the hem of the dark lords robe to kiss it only to have him move it out of reach._

_"That you did and now you will pay for that mistake, a reminder that I do not tolerate failure!" He growled, "Sectumsepra!" He watched, his anger sated as the blonde man gritted his teeth in pain, cuts forming on his pale skin. "Crucio!"_

_The man fell back to the ground, pain searing through his body and enhancing the stings of the cuts on his body._

Albus pulled out of Harry's mind, conjuring a calming drought for the throughly drained looking boy; Harry took the bottle gratefully and downed the entire contents before sinking down lower in the chair.

"So she used the time turner, this is not good I'm afraid." Albus spoke quietly.

Ron blinked, "She used it? But why?"

"Voldemort had her, Malfoy's father was the one who kidnapped her and she apparently escaped by using her time turner. That explains why he was so angry, I felt nothing but blinding hatred for her and anger." Harry responded, his green eyes troubled, not as bright as they usually were.

"That foul git! Well now what do we do professor? How do we get her back? How do we find out where she has gone to?" Ron questioned.

Albus shook his head, sucking on one of his many lemon drops, "Therein lays the problem."

* * *

**Gotham City**

As Hermione grabbed onto the time turner, the room began spinning. She let out a startled yell. Her mouth formed into an 'O' and she could hear someone yelling only to realize it was her own screams as she began to fall into nothingness at first; everything was a blur, her hands waved out frantically as she tried to catch hold of anything, something. Tears rushed down her face as she cursed herself for picking up her time turner after the damn thing fell from her neck.

Another scream tore its way from her throat as she landed face first on the ground, slamming into something solid with her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. This was it, she was going to die from hitting the ground too hard and now her friends, her family, her world would be left at the mercy of a madman and she would not be able to help them, she couldn't even go down in glory fighting…no she was going to die from her own idiocy.

Blinking, she realized she was still alive…she wasn't dead! As her vision started clearing, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her, forcing her to stand.

The Joker sat on the floor, kneeling at gunpoint, trying to think of a way to escape as the arrogant Italian explained why the mob wanted him dead, blah blah blah, he was doing a great job of tuning the man out, lost in thought. Suddenly it was blissfully silent; the Joker looked up to see why he had stopped talking when he heard a thud. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something drop from above, landing on one of Maroni's guys, both falling to the ground with a loud crash. At first he thought the ceiling itself had just caved in on the guy that was until he saw something moving, something with brown curly hair and legs.

A groan sounded and he watched, realizing it was a person. He glanced upwards, no hole in the ceiling nothing, it was as though the person had just appeared out of nowhere, he raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked as he also belatedly realized the person was a woman, a very pretty woman that one of the thugs had their hands on; and he liked pretty things...

Hermione stood up and looked around, seeing men dressed in muggle clothing standing around what she assumed was their leader, the tall white man holding another man in strange clothing at gunpoint. She felt her heartbeat quicken, wherever and whenever she was, it wasn't good. Feeling someone trying to bind her hands behind her back, she struggled, slamming her foot down the person behind her and hearing a yell of pain.

"Who the hell is she?" Maroni snapped, "Never mind, it doesn't matter, tie her up and kill her too!" He shouted at his men.

She could feel the panic rising before she realized she had managed to escape with her wand; she could easily defend herself since these men were obviously not wizards.

In the blink of an eye, she had her wand drawn and in her hand, "Expelliarmus!" She shouted at the man advancing towards her.

Both the man and the one standing behind him were slammed violently into the wall, a thud echoing off the room.

"Stupefy!" She yelled over at the next set of men that tried to attack her, all three finding themselves knocked out cold on the floor.

Now the Joker was very interested, oh yes, she could prove to be very interesting for him. He took in her extremely odd school girl looking attire; cocking his head to the side as he examined her, a sadistic smile forming on his face. He noticed every curve and shape of her body as she defended herself with what looked to be a long stick in her hand, the source of her magic from what he could tell.

The Italian boss turned from the Joker, aiming his gun at the strange woman; "On your knees bitch!"

Hermione turned to him, "Accio gun!" The gun flew from a stunned looking Maroni's hand and right into her own outstretched hand. "Stupefy!" The spell shot forth, hitting the mob boss in the chest and knocking him to the ground out cold.

The Joker continued watching her, his hair covering his painted face as he remained still, curious as to what she was going to do next, if anything.

The brown haired woman moved towards him cautiously; seeing that his hands were tied, she aimed her wand, uttering a cutting spell; watching as the rope fell away. "Are you okay sir?" She inquired, eyebrow raised as she took in his odd attire, a dark purple suit and green undershirt.

Without warning, his hands shot up towards her neck, "I'm fine now." He let out his trademark laughter; Hermione could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she tried to use her wand, "Thank you for asking." He added, his tongue flicking over his lips as his gloved hand trailed down her arm, grasping the wand in her hand and shoving it into his own pocket out of her reach.

Hermione felt her eyes widen in alarm, her only means of defense now lay in his pocket. His hands grasped both of hers, shoving her backwards into the wall, pinning them above her head. She felt her back connecting with the concrete wall, a popping noise sounded and she groaned in pain, attempting to knee the stranger when she felt his legs press into her own, stopping her from attacking him. As the Joker leaned closer, the light of the moon above shown down on him, the face that had not yet been visible to her because of the darkness was suddenly illuminated by the light.

She tried not to gasp upon seeing the scars that lined either side of his cheeks, the blood red paint that covered them, the white face paint that made him look inhuman, and the thick black eye makeup that surrounded his green eyes.

"Oh now I've scared you…" He smirked, "Is it the scars? Would you like to know how I got them?" As he asked, the cold blade of his knife pressed against her throat.

* * *

**Ooo eviil cliffhanger lol, fear not, I shall have the next chapter up asap; no later than Wednesday! :D I hope you all enjoy this new chapter hehe. :)**


	5. Time Change

**Chapter 3 - Time Change**

Previously:

_Hermione felt her eyes widen in alarm, her only means of defense now lay in his pocket. His hands grasped both of hers, shoving her backwards into the wall, pinning them above her head. She felt her back connecting with the concrete wall, a popping noise sounded and she groaned in pain, attempting to knee the stranger when she felt his legs press into her own, stopping her from attacking him. As the Joker leaned closer, the light of the moon above shown down on him, the face that had not yet been visible to her because of the darkness was suddenly illuminated by the light._

_She tried not to gasp upon seeing the scars that lined either side of his cheeks, the blood red paint that covered them, the white face paint that made him look inhuman, and the thick black eye makeup that surrounded his green eyes._

"_Oh now I've scared you…" He smirked, "Is it the scars? Would you like to know how I got them?" As he asked, the cold blade of his knife pressed against her throat._

* * *

Hermione struggled against the crazed clown faced man, desperately trying to free herself. She ignored his question and let out a scream, praying someone would hear her, someone would save her.

"Ah ah ah, my pretty, no one will hear your screams out here, we are on the bad side of Gotham, and no one cares about anyone over here beautiful." The man's voice came out like a silky purr, his lips near her ear as he spoke. "Now you never answered my question." His tongue darted over his painted lips before continuing, "Let me tell you, it all started when…."

"Put your hands up Joker, I'm done with the games you freak!" The mob boss growled as he focused his gun on the madman.

Hermione watched the scene unfold, suddenly grateful she hadn't killed the man, perhaps he would inadvertently save her by killing the man holding her in his grasp.

The Joker threw his head back, laughter spilling forth, "Whatever you say Maroni." His hands went upwards and the young witch saw her chance to escape but without her wand.

Without a second thought, Hermione darted off without so much as a glance behind her. She could hear the men yelling, a gunshot fire, and then silence. Her heart pounded wildly, she'd never been so scared in all her life. And at muggles no less, yet something told her to not underestimate the one that was called 'Joker', he seemed like a piece of work, one not to be taken lightly.

Franticly, she began searching for a way out of the building, anything to help her escape into this strange new world she'd somehow landed herself into. Running to window after window and nothing but dead ends, she gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Come back dollface!" A low voice suddenly spoke out, echoing around the room.

Turning on her heel, Hermione expected to see someone standing behind her but was surprised and slightly scared when she saw nothing, no one there.

A hand slipped over her waist and pulled her close, her backside brushing up against something solid, she began struggling. "You bastard let me go!" She let out a scream; the scream was muted as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"No screaming; no one will hear you anyways. Now where were we? Oh yes…so where ever did you get such a fascinating piece of wood?" The joker turned the wand over, studying its carvings intently, and curiosity gleaming in his otherwise mad eyes.

His voice chilled her insides, making her feel as though her legs were made of rubber and she was going to fall at any moment. She was sure she would have had it not been for the hand wrapped around her waist.

Before Hermione could think up a response another voice sounded and two glowing eyes shone from the darkness in front of her. "Let her go Joker!"

_Joker? What an odd name…_she thought to herself as she felt him pull her even tighter against himself, backing up and away from the glowing eyes.

"Batsy, come to spoil my fun again?" She felt a cold metal against her throat as he spoke. With a new found panic rising in her throat she realized it was a knife.

"Let her go." The voice repeated in a rough tone before the speaker revealed himself. Hermione's eyes grew wide at his appearance; he looked like a human sized bat, wings and all.

In a flurry of movement, he was gone from her line of vision. A yelp came from the madman whom held her captive before she felt his hands release her and the black bat grabbed onto her. "You are safe now." He whispered huskily into her ear.

She had no idea what to believe but allowed him to pick her up. _Anywhere would be better than her current situation_. As he swept her in his arms, she caught sight of the man called Joker laying in a heap on the floor….a gasp escaped her lips…not of absolute terror…no…just utter curiosity. She could see the scars beneath the clown makeup he wore and had the sudden urge to rush towards his side, to see what else lay beneath the makeup.

Before she could act impulsively, the man called 'Batsy' took off on a running start, jumping out of the building and into the night sky. Hermione let out a scream, thinking they would surely fall to their death but was surprised when he began gliding on the wind. Her hands clutched his neck tighter and her eyes squeezed shut, heights were never her thing.

Batman could feel the young woman's frame shaking in his arms as he glided gently on the gusts of wind; he wanted to offer words of comfort but they had already arrived at their destination, his home. Though he wouldn't let her know that. He landed on the ground and gently set her on her feet. The bushy haired woman looked up at him and smiled gratefully, "Thank you sir."

He smiled back, "You are welcome, knock on the door and tell the butler that Batman sent you here. He will know what to do."

Before Hermione could respond, the mysterious man who called himself Batman had disappeared into thin air. She shook her head and sighed before heading up the long driveway and towards the door. After a few knocks, the door creaked on it's hinges as it opened, revealing a much older looking man dressed in a suit, obviously the butler of the house.

"Uh Batman sent me here." She blushed, unsure of what else to say.

The older man smiled warmly at her and opened the door widely, gesturing for her to come inside. "Not to worry Miss…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger, we'll get you all cleaned up and then you may meet with Master Wayne later on to explain to him what happened to you." He led her up the stairs and down the hall towards one of the many bathrooms; "I will send up some robes or something for you to change into."

Hermione nodded and closed the bathroom door. Her heart heavy with wonder as to how her friends and family were faring back in her own time as she moved towards the tub and began filling it with water.

Turning to the mirror she began shedding her clothes, half naked before she realized that her wand was no longer on her person; a loud gasp escaped her lips as she frantically began searching through the pile of discarded clothing on the marble floor. Nothing…it was gone…and she was pretty sure that this Joker character had it. Merlin, how could she be so stupid as to leave it in the hands of a madman! She cursed herself and slipped out of her jeans, tears of frustration running down her face as she stepped in the tub.

* * *

**12 Grimmuald Place**

**12:00am**

Headmaster Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, silently awaiting the arrival of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The rest of the order sat down the length of the dining table, chatting amiably with each other, wondering why this meeting was called in the first place at such a late time, no one having the slightest idea of what had just occurred besides Ginny Weasley whom sat next to Nymphadora Tonks, nervously wringing her hands together.

Bright green light suddenly filled the room as the floo connection opened up. The flames died down in the fireplace revealing the two young men everyone had been forced to wait on. Both stepped out of the floo and walked towards the table.

Dumbledore stood up at their arrival; facing his audience. "We have called this emergency meeting because our beloved Hermione Granger, student and fellow order member, has simply disappeared by use of the time turner to an unknown place and possibly a different time altogether."

Gasps and hushed whispers broke out through the table of order members as Dumbledore paused momentarily before continuing, "That is not all; we have stumbled upon a new prophecy, one which does not bode well for our Miss Granger…."

The next hour was spent answering questions and trying to form a plan of action to simultaneously rescue Hermione and stop the prophecy from coming true.

That night no one got a good night's sleep; that night everyone worried about the Gryffindor princess, that night her two best friends mulled over the past day before all these things had happened.

Harry tossed and turned all night; sweat covered his body as he tried to get comfortable for the umpteenth time. He felt like he were suffocating, he couldn't stand not knowing were his best friend was and if she was okay. It should have been him that this had happened to, not her. He swallowed a lump in his throat and threw the sheet off of himself, attempting to cool off as he turned on his side once more.

Sleep did not come easy for Ron either. He tossed and turned, images of Hermione flooding his mind; her smiling at him when he cracked a joke, her scrunching her face up at the sight of his bad table manners, her shaking her head when he asked for a copy of her notes. The one that stayed however was her face crumpling over a week ago when she found out that he had decided to be with Lavender…he cursed himself, a tear sliding down his cheek…she had told him she would be fine and just wanted him to be happy and yet he still felt like the world's biggest jerk and now..now he wasn't sure he'd ever get the chance to tell her just how sorry he was…how wrong he was to choose Lavender over her…anger rose in him, sadness clouded his mind as he stared at the ceiling, giving up any hope of getting sleep that night.

* * *

"_Hee hee hee…"_

**Arkham Asylum**

**12:00am**

The Joker sat in his old cell once more, awake as always, staring at the little view he got between bars of the sky above. The moon was full, a perfect night for a little chaos…too bad the bat had to go and ruin his fun by locking him up once more. A malicious smile curved on the clowns face, a new plan was what he needed, a new idea…something…but what?

He decided rather than escaping once more, he would think this one out…a more devious and fool proof plan to wreak havoc upon the unsuspecting city that thought he would remain behind bars this time. A maniacal laugh escaped his blood red lips at the thought, oh the fools, he would show them. He'd give them a show no one would soon forget…

And it would start with one little witch whose wand needed returning…

**A/N: Sorry I took so long on this story; alot of things are going on in my life now but I will update as much as possible, I have not given up on this story and thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it :)**


	6. Madness Of The Sun

**Chapter 4 – Madness of the Sun**

_Previously:_

_The Joker sat in his old cell once more, awake as always, staring at the little view he got between bars of the sky above. The moon was full, a perfect night for a little chaos…too bad the bat had to go and ruin his fun by locking him up once more. A malicious smile curved on the clowns face, a new plan was what he needed, a new idea…something…but what?_

_He decided rather than escaping once more, he would think this one out…a more devious and fool proof plan to wreck havoc upon the unsuspecting city that thought he would remain behind bars this time. A maniacal laugh escaped his blood red lips at the thought, oh the fools, he would show them. He'd give them a show no one would soon forget…_

_And it would start with one little witch whose wand needed returning…_

* * *

"_Mudblood," The face of Lucius Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. He growled and threw Hermione to the ground, "Time to finish what I started."_

_The tearing of fabric and the feel of his hands on her bare flesh caused her to scream in terror only to realized he'd silencioed her, no one would hear. No one would save her, she tried to fight against him but he proved too strong._

_Looking back up at his face, it changed. Gone was the platinum blonde hair, now greenish and wavy, greasy. She glanced back at his face, realizing he had stopped his assault and was greeted with the painted face of the Joker. Rather than scream, she lifted a hand, attempting to touch his scars._

_Her finger lightly brushed it, a crooked smirk framing his otherwise handsome face…._

Hermione sat up abruptly, hand over her heart; she looked around the room wildly, momentarily forgetting everything, forgetting the situation she was currently stuck in. She let out a sigh and clutched the pillow she'd been laying on.

Everything was so messed up, so screwed up. She went from one hell and into another it seemed. It seemed she had no way to get home and no way to let her family or friends know she was even alive. And to make things even worse, that insane muggle had her wand! Her only means of protection was gone and in the hands of a crazed lunatic no less.

She sighed, forcing herself not to break down and cry hysterically even though that's all she wanted to do at the moment.

At least for the moment she had a roof over her head and this batman person helping her out. She needed to focus on finding a way home.

Fumbling with her time turner, she spun the dial on it. Nothing, she tried it once more. Nothing, it lay against her chest, unmoving, seemingly broken. A defeated look crossed her face and she sat back against the headboard of the bed.

She needed to think. Last night, she'd come here and taken a very long bath before being escorted to a spare bedroom by the butler of the house, if this is what one would call a house. And she'd been given no time to question Alfred as to her whereabouts or anything else. The old man had simply taken his leave after leading her to the guest room and she was left to herself in these strange unfamiliar surroundings.

She sucked in air, willing herself not to panic, not to cry. She was going to find a way home, but first, she needed to get her wand back. And that meant finding … him… the Joker.

A knock sounded at the door, breaking her of her thoughts. "Come in."

The butler, who had introduced himself to her last night as Alfred, came bustling in, humming to himself, smiling from ear to ear, placing what looked like jeans and a shirt on the bed. "Ah Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning Alfred." She smiled back, nestling into the soft covers more.

"I only wished to tell you that Master Wayne is here and he requests your presence in the dining room when you are ready."

"Master Wayne?"

"Ah yes he is the owner of this house. You are his guest courtesy of the Batman."

"Batman…wow I have so many questions and no idea where to start." She ran her hands through her unruly hair; this was unbelievable, she, Hermione Granger, was for once in her life, at a loss for words.

Alfred could hear the emotional undertone in the woman's voice and spoke quickly, "Not to worry Miss, I am sure Master Wayne can and will answer any questions you may have. Now if you'll follow me, you must be hungry by now."

Hermione glanced at the clock beside her and realized it was almost one in the afternoon. As if on cue, her stomach growled and she moved off the bed to get ready.

* * *

"Ah yes well tell them I will be there soon." Bruce Wayne sighed impatiently, "Yes yes, I know we have a meeting at four. I set up that meeting if you recall." Running a hand through his hair he turned and his eyes widened as he took a good look at his latest guest. "So I'll talk to you later at the board meeting, I have some things to attend to right now, good day." The cell phone shut with a click and he placed it on the table as he made his way to the young woman.

Hermione watched the muggle nervously, not knowing what to expect. He was in the middle of a conversation on his cell phone and her curiosity begged to know what he was talking about. But she remained quiet as he approached her.

"Miss Granger right?"

She nodded. Alfred must have told him her name.

He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it, before responding,

"I am Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises. I have corresponded with Batman and will take you to your place of residence as soon as you are ready to go."

Hermione blinked, taken back by his smoothness and the way he was eyeing her. "I have no place of residence. And if I may ask, where is here? Where am I?"

Bruce raised a brow at her, questioningly. "You are in Gotham City."

"Gotham City? What is the year?" She could feel the panic rising, she'd never even heard of a place called Gotham City before.

Bruce noted the British accent, wondering if she was even from around here. "Yes Gotham city, we are just outside of New York. And the year is 2005."

New York? America? She was in the United States of all places! Her heartbeat fell back to normal once hearing she was still in the same time period.

Her mind began racing, forgetting the man who stood in front of her momentarily. She began thinking of a way to get home. So the time turner hadn't taken her to another time but simply another place, a city she'd never even heard of but a city in the United States at the very least. She could fly home, but she'd need muggle money, American muggle money at that. She considered she could try and find the American ministry but seeing as she was completely unfamiliar with the States and the city she was currently stuck in, that idea seemed to be a dead end. But most of all at this moment what she really needed was her wand, she needed to find _him._ Once she found him, she'd find her wand and she was sure he'd kept it. She prayed to Merlin he had kept it.

"Miss Granger?"

Blushing furiously, Hermione realized that Bruce had been speaking to her and she'd missed everything he'd said. "I'm sorry; I just got caught up with my thoughts. You see, I am not from here. I am from… er… London. I am…here on business and I missed my flight out of here to there." She quickly pulled a cover story out of her arse, realizing she couldn't very well just tell this strange muggle what had really happened.

He looked at her questioningly once more, "Batman said he found you being held captive by the Joker downtown at night in the old construction building on the Southside."

Bloody hell! She royally screwed herself this time, she needed an explanation and fast, "I was wandering around town, trying to find a place to rent for the night when that madman grabbed me and took me into that building."

The muggle seemed to buy her story and he sat down, "The Joker you mean?"

Hermione nodded, "I have some questions since I am not familiar at all with your city."

"Go ahead."

"Who is Batman?"

Bruce smirked, his blue eyes sparkling slightly as he responded, "Let's just say he protects this city."

"Protects this city from what? Why does he dress in a bat suit? And why does the man that kidnapped me wear clown makeup? Is his real name Joker?" She began rambling, blushing as her brain caught up with her mouth. The muggle sitting in front of her seemed to find it amusing, causing her to blush even brighter, her skin feeling hot.

"He protects this city from the scum such as the Joker who threaten to tear it down. He wears a bat suit to protect his own identity and no one is really sure why the Joker wears the clown makeup. Guesses have been made but no one really knows. And as for his name, no one knows what his real name is. He showed up a year ago and was and still is hell bent on destroying this city, why, who knows. He is the one criminal in this place that seems to have no reasons behind his madness. He is dangerous and insane, you were lucky that batman was there to save you. The Joker would not hesitate to kill you. He has been locked up many times in Arkham but he usually seems to find ways to escape. Hopefully he will stay put for now."

As the muggle spoke Hermione found her mind racing once more. Arkham? She needed to find out more about this place, if that's where he was, then that's where she would go to get her wand back. Despite how dangerous he might be, she could be deadlier if she only had her wand. Her mind was made up; she would find a way to get to him and to her only source of protection.

"….. the next flight out to London if you'd like."

Hermione blinked, she'd totally spaced out again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Bruce smiled, "I said I can get you the next flight out to London if you'd like, you said you'd missed your flight yesterday. It's the least I can do for you."

"Oh yes my flight…" She mumbled in response, "Yes that would be wonderful."

Without another word, Bruce flipped open his phone, speaking to someone on the other end in what sounded to Hermione a lot like fluent Spanish.

The phone clicked shut and he looked up at her, "Their flights for London are all booked for today but I got you a flight for tomorrow evening if that works for you?"

Hermione nodded, great just enough time to hunt down this Joker guy. "Thank you very much Mr. Wayne. I don't know how I'll pay you back for this but it means a lot to me."

He shook his head, laughing, "No need to pay me back Miss Granger and call me Bruce. Since you have no place to stay, you can stay the night here until you leave tomorrow."

The young witch smiled at the entrepreneur, "Again, thank you."

He clasped his hands together and leaned back in his chair, "Not to worry, you are very welcome." He gestured towards a chair and waited till Hermione sat down, "Hungry? I had Alfred bring in a little of everything since I wasn't sure what you'd like."

Hermione looked at the table and noticed for the first time that it was covered with plates of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, milk, waffles, pancakes, and OJ, she smiled and felt her stomach growl once more. "This looks wonderful." Before reaching for a plate, she glanced over at Bruce, "I have one more question."

He raised his brow again.

"What is Arkham?"

"It's the local psychiatric hospital here where most of the criminally insane are sent to. It's on its own little island, you have to take the ferry south of here to get to it, though why anyone would want to visit it is beyond me." Bruce laughed.

Hermione forced herself to laugh with him as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth. She needed to get there and she would. She just needed to figure out how to board the ferry with no muggle money or transportation.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron sat in class, both glancing at each other and the empty seat in between them. Minerva McGonagall droned on about today's lesson but neither boy paid her any attention, their thoughts on their missing best friend. They prayed wherever she was, that she wasn't hurt or even worse….

* * *

**Gotham**

Her money and car issues were solved once they got through breakfast; standing in the foyer after Bruce had given her a tour of his mansion.

"So here is some cash so you can get whatever you need since you only came loaded with pounds." Bruce smiled, handing the muggle money to Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, taking the money from him, "Thank you Mr. Wayne, I really appreciate this." She turned to walk out the front door when his hand fell on her shoulder.

"Wait."

She turned back.

"You can use my personal driver to get around." He flipped his cell open and began talking rapidly before closing it again. "David will be waiting outside for you, I would take you around town myself but I have some business to attend to."

Hermione nodded. "I understand thanks again."

He nodded back and headed up the stairs and out of sight.

Hermione sighed and turned, walking out the front door, money clutched tightly in her hand.

David, a tall bronze skinned muggle stood outside of a black sedan, waiting for her, "Where to miss?"

"Arkham, I need to visit a friend."

The driver assumed she meant someone who worked there and nodded, no questions asked, opening the door for the young British woman.

* * *

**Arkham**

The door opened for once more her and Hermione got out of the car, feeling sort of motion sick since it had been a long time since she'd had to ride in one. She'd forgotten how rickety they could be traveling at fast speeds.

"Shall I wait for you miss?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'll probably be awhile, visiting with my friend and all. She'll give me a ride back."

David nodded, "As you wish, good day miss."

She stood and waited, watching as he drove off into the distance before turning and walking into the asylum, the entrance of the building giving her chills as she walked through.

A woman sat at the front desk, chatting rapidly on her cell phone, "Excuse ma'am…"

The woman glared at Hermione as though she were nothing more than gum on her shoe, telling whoever it was she was speaking to, to hold on a second, "Yes? Can I help you?" Her voice was dripping with false cheer.

Hermione bristled at the nerve of the woman but willed herself to be calm to get herself inside the main part of the ward. "I came here earlier and I must have left my phone near one of the cells when I was talking to a friend who works here. I was hoping I could go back there and get it, that is if it's still there."

"Let me call a guard to escort you back there." The woman sighed annoyed, punching in numbers on the main office phone.

Hermione nodded and moved away, "Where is your loo at?"

The woman looked up at her, "It's down the hall there, first door to your left." She pointed.

Without another word, Hermione took off towards the bathroom. She saw a plant sitting underneath a muggle fire alarm and an idea came to mind. It was a good idea she'd taught herself a few simple wandless magic spells over the summer.

"Incendio!" She whispered harshly, pointing at the plant when no one was nearby.

The leaves of the plant sparked instantly before roaring into flames as Hermione turned and fled the opposite way; she slowed her pace and watched calmly as the lady at the front desk and the guard sent to escort her, both ran towards the fire.

A loud screeching noise sounded as the fire alarm went off. She smiled, perfect, now to find _him._

She walked at a faster pace, opening the door leading into the main hall. She began wandering down the hallways, unsure of which way to go. She saw a nurse up ahead making her way towards the exit and stopped her, "Ma'am excuse me, where is the Joker's cell? I left my phone near there and I got turned around."

The nurse looked at her as though she were crazy. "His cell is down the hall, the last one to the right in the back but you should come to the front with me and we can have security come down and get it for you."

Hermione had already begun walking away, not bothering to listen to the woman. She made her way in the direction the lady had told her to go and finally saw the last door in the back.

She quietly walked up towards it, a little peephole was all she could see on the door and she moved towards it.

"Excuse me ma'am."

A voice came out of nowhere causing Hermione to yelp and whirl around in surprise.

A guard stood behind her, moving towards the cell, keys in hand.

"Sir I think I left my phone around here somewhere, I came to talk to a friend who works here and silly me, it must've slipped out of my pocket."

The guard didn't respond, just continued to open the door, he turned to her once it was open, "One moment miss."

And without another word, he disappeared into the room. Hermione could hear shuffling, then a click, and then silence.

The guard finally reemerged, a sneer gracing his face. Hermione suddenly registered the danger she was in, alarm bells ringing in her head as she backed away, about to bolt when the man she'd come all this way for to get her wand back, strode out of the room, laughing loudly.

His eyes fell over her form and locked with hers, strikingly green eyes boring into her chocolate ones. "Hello dollface." His tongue ran over his teeth as he continued staring at her.

She turned to run, a scream erupting from her lips as she raced away from him.

Suddenly, his hands were over her neck, stopping her cold. The cold metal of his handcuffs pushed roughly against her throat, his hands holding the unlocked cuffs in place. Panic struck her, she was defenseless. He held the cards and she began gasping for air, attempting to scream. Realization set in, just how much of a dangerous situation she had put herself in.

"Ah ah ah ah beautiful, you and I have unfinished…" He smacked his lips, "Business."

She struggled against him and he pulled against her neck tightening the cuffs, she was sure he would either suffocate her or the cuffs would crush her windpipe. Tears of frustration ran down her face, he laughed as the guard moved closer towards them, his gun firing at a nurse trying to run the opposite direction.

The gun aimed at her suddenly as the imposter guard turned it on her this time, "Shall I take care of her boss?"

"She's mine." His voice held a deadly note of finality as he shook his head.

The guard nodded and Hermione could only watch in complete horror as other real guards poured in, shots firing, bodies collapsing as the Joker laughed manically before grabbing something out of his pocket with his free hand.

He began shoving her towards the exit. "If you want to…survive…you should do as I say." He licked his lips, smirking at the trembling brunette in his arms as she obeyed.

They exited the building, people screaming and being shot all around them; he turned around and threw the object he'd pulled out earlier. Hermione screamed as it flew straight inside the building, exploding on impact. The front of the asylum seemed to crumble as it erupted into roaring flames.

Joker laughed as he began dragging her towards a van. Several fake guards moved out of it as he climbed in, jerking her into a very compromising position on his lap. The cuffs he'd had around her neck fell away and Hermione sucked in air, her throat feeling bruised. He grabbed her hands and the cold metal fell against her skin as he handcuffed her. She attempted to move her legs from around his waist only to have his hand grab her thigh, nails digging in through her jeans. He growled at her before looking at his driver who was staring at them, "Drive, keep your eyes on the road."

The man, dressed as a guard, did as he was told and they were off to where Hermione assumed was the direction of the ferry.

The Joker let go of her thigh and stared at her momentarily, his tongue flicking over his lips again before speaking. "Hate to mark up your pretttty face but can't have you seeing where we go now, even though," His voice dropped low, almost husky, "I do like the …ahem..position I have you in." Her face burned red, unable to move from his grasp, forced to straddle his lap, and he grabbed her ass with his free hand to emphasize his point.

Hermione yelled out, "You bastard!" She struggled in his grasp.

He laughed, clearly enjoying this and the last thing Hermione saw was his fist coming towards her face before blackness consumed her.

* * *

**A/N: Again thank you for all your wonderful reviews; I am already working on the next chapter now and will be posting again very soon.**


	7. Unmasked

**Chapter 5 – Unmasked **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Joker laughed as he began dragging her towards a van. Several fake guards moved out of it as he climbed in, jerking her into a very compromising position on his lap. The cuffs he'd had around her neck fell away and Hermione sucked in air, her throat feeling bruised. He grabbed her hands and the cold metal fell against her skin as he handcuffed her. She attempted to move her legs from around his waist only to have his hand grab her thigh, nails digging in through her jeans. He growled at her before looking at his driver who was staring at them, "Drive, keep your eyes on the road."_

_The man, dressed as a guard, did as he was told and they were off to where Hermione assumed was the direction of the ferry._

_The Joker let go of her thigh and stared at her momentarily, his tongue flicking over his lips again before speaking. "Hate to mark up your pretttty face but can't have you seeing where we go now, even though," His voice dropped low, almost husky, "I do like the …ahem..position I have you in." Her face burned red, unable to move from his grasp, forced to straddle his lap, and he grabbed her ass with his free hand to emphasize his point._

_Hermione yelled out, "You bastard!" She struggled in his grasp._

_He laughed, clearly enjoying this and the last thing Hermione saw was his fist coming towards her face before blackness consumed her._

* * *

Her head hurt and she felt like her lip was completely swollen, touching it softly she flinched. It was swollen and suddenly everything flooded back to her. She had thought perhaps it was one horribly realistic nightmare but upon seeing the room she was confined to, the cuff that secured her to the bed, it all came crashing down.

"Hellllooooo sunshine." The voice of the Joker drifted in the room and she jerked her head in the direction it came from to see him leaning against the doorframe. His purple jacket hanging off of one shoulder and if not for the scars around his lips and grotesque clown makeup she could have almost mistaken him for one of those muggle men back in the fifties, all he needed was a top hat of some sort.

She groaned and blinked, still jerking against the handcuffs to no avail.

He chuckled and came around the bed, sitting next to her as though this were just a normal day and she a mere guest. "So…" He licked his lips, pulling out the wand concealed in his jacket pocket, "Care to explainnnn?"

"Why? So you can kill me afterwards? I don't think so."

The Joker growled, throwing the wand on the bed as he flicked open his knife, placing the cold blade dangerously close to her throat.

Hermione sighed and sucked back a sob; if she was going to die by the hands of this muggle then she was not going to do it crying. She'd faced the dark lord and Lucius Malfoy multiple times and at least if this was the way she went it wouldn't be quite as messy.

The clown suddenly withdrew his knife; his eyes flickered with an unnamable emotion, momentarily losing their darkness. In her he saw a lifetime of fighting, in her he saw the bravery and the anguish, in her he saw the part of him he thought long since dead and that scared him. But he wouldn't let this bushy haired girl know any of that… no. not. at. all.

He sneered at her, placed the knife back in his pocket and picked up her wand much to Hermione's surprise as she stared at him, "You've killed…." He smacked his lips, "Peeeeeooople."

"Only those that deserved it."

"We aren't so different you and I."

"I'm not crazy."

"Neither am I little witch."

"Why do you …." A sudden bang cut her off in mid-sentence.

The Joker laughed loudly as he pulled out a gun from the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed, "Ahhhh the big bad bat has come to save the dayyyy." And with that he aimed the gun at her and she continued struggling against her restraints as a blur of blackness shot at the clown, knocking him over as the gun fired at the ceiling.

She watched in horror as the two fought until Batman shoved the Joker, watching him fall over the railing outside the room which Hermione presumed to be a staircase of some kind.

The costumed man turned to her and with some sort of tool he sliced through the ropes and he wasted no time throwing her over his shoulder before racing to the only window in the room just as she saw the Joker running back into the room. She let out an ear piercing scream as they plummeted out the window and fell at heart dropping speed.

Suddenly it was like he had wings and they began to glide through the air, him dropping her into bridal style as they swooped downwards, "How many times must I save you?" His deep and raspy voice pierced her thoughts of how in merlin's name she was ever going to get her wand back now.

"Sorry …. Batman. But thank you for saving me, again."

"Of course."

And with that they glided in silence until he reached Wayne tower once more and landed in front of it. "Once more, alert Alfred of what has happened, Bruce should be with you shortly."

She smiled at him and he smiled back before swooping back out into the night. She gingerly rang the doorbell and waited until the old butler answered it, telling him everything that had occurred. He ushered her inside and escorted her up to the same room she'd stayed in previously.

"Master Wayne will be with us this evening Miss Granger, he was very worried about you and so you can tell him all about what happened to you tonight. In the meantime, why don't you have a bath and get out of those clothes." The old man gestured to her obviously cut up and bruised self.

She smiled and nodded, "Sir I don't have any other clothes though."

"Ah well Master Wayne generously provided you a closet full of clothes for the duration of your stay." And with that, Alfred moved over to the closet door and swung it open to reveal what had to be at least fifty or more outfits hanging neatly in the small room.

Hermione clasped a surprised hand over her mouth, "I don't know what to say….this is wayyyy too much."

"Nonsense Miss Granger, he just wished for you to be more comfortable until you return to your home."

She nodded as he walked out of the room and she ran a hand through the clothes, trying to decide what to wear. With a smile she pulled out jeans and a nice purple sweater.

* * *

Drumming her fingers along the counter top, she stared out at the sky momentarily before making her mind up. With a sigh she walked out the front door and greeted the driver standing outside.

"Nearest library please sir."

He nodded at her and proceeded to open the car door.

She felt insane for doing this but since she was going to be stuck here at least until she got her wand back, she felt she might as well do some investigating of her own rather than just sit back and do nothing. She was Hermione Granger and if there was one thing she loved doing more than anything, it was research.

They reached the library in no time and she hopped out, thanking the driver before moving inside the old building.

Hours went by and she felt like she'd accomplished absolutely nothing. She went through book after book about the history of Gotham city and still nothing.

Ready to give up, she decided one last try, sitting at the nearest computer she began to put his name in.

Article after article scrolled through the screen and she sighed, nothing on who the man behind the mask was.

She glanced at the time and realized three hours had already passed. Sighing once more, she got up and headed out of the library, disappointed at the uneventful turn out.

* * *

Two days had come and went and Hermione had to explain to the billionaire who was so kindly allowing her to stay at the manor that she would not be going back home for a couple more days, trying desperately to allow herself time to somehow find the elusive man otherwise known as Joker and get her wand back before heading to England. Needless to say he was more than willing to allow her to stay a while longer at the manor and found himself rather enjoying her presence there when he wasn't running around at night protecting the city.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood in the hallway in deep discussion with Alfred when Hermione strolled by heading back up to her room to relax since she'd spent yet another day attempting to scour the library for anything on the Joker, coming up with nothing once again She flashed a small smile on her way up the long staircase at the men.

The playboy billionaire cut the old man off in mid conversation as he ran towards the stairs, "Miss Granger."

She turned, "Yes Mr. Wayne?"

"Call me Bruce please, and I'm having a get together tonight with some of the locals of Gotham, I'd be honored if you'd join us; this is one of my annual masquerade balls I throw from time to time, I promise you'll enjoy it." He flashed her a smile she imagined must have gotten him many a lady.

Tempted to say no, but then realizing this could be another learning opportunity that might actually turn successful about this mysterious crazed clown who still held her wand captive.

"I would love too." She smiled back at him and continued up the staircase.

"Great, be ready by 6." His voice traveled up the stairs and she continued smiling as she made her way down the hallway to her room, "I've left a dress on the bed for you."

She shook her head, arse had gone ahead and decided for her ahead of time that she would no doubt say yes to going tonight.

Damn muggle, damn handsome filthy rich muggle.

* * *

The dress she wore did not feel like her whatsoever, it felt extremely uncomfortable. Granted it was a beautiful shade of royal blue and she dearly wished Ginny could be there to see it. The gown clung to her curves and flowed downward towards the floor like a waterfall. The top was strapless and almost a bodice, pushing her somewhat small breasts upward and she pulled it up a little more, not at all used to this much skin showing. She turned and grabbed the matching shawl lying out on the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders as she put the mask that lay on the bed still and drew it over her face. It really was rather lovely, a beautiful white and blue mask with ornate designs drawn in a silver glitter and feathers on one side of it, just enough to cover her eyes and the top part of her nose. She looked in the full length mirror hanging on the wall and while she thought the outfit to be beautiful she just didn't feel like herself at all, she couldn't believe the man had actually selected this for her and laid everything out on her bed for her, knowing he obviously assumed she would agree to go. She shook her head and sighed as she adjusted her heels one more time.

Breathing in and out she squared her shoulders, ready to head downstairs and attend this ball.

_This is strictly for research, only research…._

With one final glance in the mirror which hung over the opposite wall, she quickly exited the room, heading down the hall to the formal staircase where she could hear a series of voices getting louder and louder.

_Here goes nothing Hermione, you can do this._

Reaching the top step she saw Bruce standing by the bottom step, sipping on champagne in what she always referred to as a penguin suit. He straightened up upon seeing her and flashed a brilliant smile at her as she descended the steps.

Holding his hand out, he waited till she grasped it and he pulled her to his side. "You look stunning Miss Granger."

She smiled a shy smile, "Thank you Mr. Wayne, you look very handsome tonight yourself."

He grinned a goofy grin as they walked into the living area where people of all ethnicities, ages, and obvious statures stood in conversation while waiters and waitresses floated in and out serving drinks and finger foods.

"Drink?"

Hermione nodded, "A butterbeer would be…." Upon seeing his eyebrow raised she realized her mistake and backtracked, "I mean a ….." She racked her brain for a common muggle drink, "A martini would be lovely."

He smirked, "A lady after my own taste." Snapping his fingers, a waiter appeared by his side immediately, "Two martinis for the lovely Miss Granger and me."

The waiter nodded and walked off.

Hermione groaned mentally, she hated martinis and yet it was the first thing that came to mind when she thought of muggle drinks, she would just have to 'grin and bear it' as the Americans would say.

"So Mr. Wayne,"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Bruce?"

"Bruce. So tell me about this Joker character, I've seen him all over the television and being that he kidnapped me, have unfortunate one on one experience with him. Who is he?"

Bruce looked decidedly uncomfortable at the topic and cleared his throat as the waiter came back, handing them their drinks. He took a large gulp of his martini, "He is insane, just a psychotic and delusional man who needs to be locked up."

She studied him as he spoke and she could tell by his mannerisms that he had had some kind of one on one contact with him, "That really doesn't answer my question though. Who is he? Before he became this clown, this Joker, what was his real name? The reason he does what he does? Surely the police must have something?"

"No, they have nothing on him and that's what makes him even more dangerous. He doesn't exist other than as the Joker. They've dusted each crime scene for prints, they've tried just about anything and everything, and nothing comes up. He is like a ghost."

Hermione took a sip of her martini, trying not to grimace at the strong and almost bitter taste. So no one knew the man behind the mask? Only that he goes by Joker, his calling card, and he is a psychotic crazed lunatic…..it just didn't make sense to her. Even in the wizarding world, they knew who Voldemort was, what caused him to go crazy. Everyone had a story and she was finding her curiosity getting the better of her especially since she had no choice but to somehow find the man once more to get her damn wand back.

"So on that note, shall we go on the balcony with our drinks?" Bruce asked, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand, attempting to change it.

"That would be lovely." Hermione smiled and followed behind him, still full of unanswered questions.

* * *

Joker twirled the knife in his hand as he pocketed his gun. This was the tenth hmmm or maybe fifteenth goon he'd shot in the past two days. The past two days since he'd captured the little witch. To say he was pissed off was an understatement and the current pool of blood forming underneath one henchman who lay unmoving across the room stated it all.

The four men he had left remained frozen in place on the opposite side of the room, glancing warily between their boss and the fallen goon.

"Soooo I will ask…." He smacked his lips, "Agaaaain….who here has information for me regarding my latest victimmmm?"

One of his underlings in the back spoke up, voice meek and hesitant, "I … I scouted the area, saw her staying at that billionaire's place sir, and I overheard from a few people nearby that Wayne is throwing a masquerade party tonight."

Joker turned to the goon speaking and smirked, "Goood jobbbb you just saved everyone else's lives." He cackled, "Well then ladies I believeee." Tongue lashed out, "We have a ball to attend."

* * *

They stared out in silence at the view of the night sky and city life below, Hermione completely lost in her thoughts, wishing desperately she had her wand or at least some sort of means to let Harry and Ron know she was ok, there was no doubt that by now they were going crazy with worry.

"Dance with me Hermione."

His voice broke her thoughts and she turned, "I am a horrible dancer."

"Nonsense." Was his response as he grasped her hand, leading her back inside and onto the dance floor where a new song had started, couples gathering around, dancing and drinking.

His other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as he adjusted the sleek black mask he wore, smiling at her as he twirled her around.

"Mr. Wayne….Bruce…." She attempted to think of something, anything to get him to give her a moment's time to mingle with the guests and attempt to find any more information she could on the crazed clown who still had her wand and it was obvious the handsome billionaire wasn't planning to leave her side anytime soon. "Do you think we could get another drink?" She held up her now empty martini.

He smiled and nodded, taking her glass, "I'll get it for you." And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione sighed in relief and turned, deciding to go towards the buffet being served to start asking questions at whoever was lingering by when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Bruce I …." She turned only to see the playboy hadn't shown up yet. A tall man stood behind her, dressed in a deep purple suit complete with a purple and white mask over half his face, hair tied back and white coloring to his skin where the mask failed to cover. "Oh I'm sorry," She apologized and he lifted his hand as if to excuse her.

"No worrriessss." He all but purred as he held out a gloved hand, "I came to ask the ….prettiest lady here, to dance with me." Tongue flickered out over his lips as he spoke.

She cocked her head to the side, she couldn't place it, but he was decidedly familiar to her, something about him. Well this was a masquerade so of course the purpose was meeting strangers and she had wanted to find out more about the Joker so what better way? She hoped Bruce would understand and not be upset at her dancing with someone else as he did seem a lot more interested in her than she was in him.

"I'd love to sir." And with that she grabbed his hand and allowed him to maneuver her around the dance floor. He was surprisingly graceful like the billionaire who owned the place. She felt more at ease and let him take the lead as she began to speak to him.

"So what is your name sir?"

"J…."

"J? Pleasure to meet you, my name is Hermione." She smiled at the stranger as he continued gliding her around the dance floor.

"The pleasureeee," His lips smacked, "Is all mine, I assure you."

The voice sounds so familiar and yet she just can't place it, "I have a question, this might be a little unusual but I am … doing some research about that clown, the one who calls himself the Joker….."

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as it runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

The music nearly drowned her out as it grew louder; couples moved all over the dance floor to the melodic beat of the song that played aloud. He twirled her around and soon she forgot her own question, staring up at the beautiful and intense emerald green that was this stranger's eye color.

He smirked beneath the mask he wore, adjusting it swiftly with one hand as he continued moving around the floor with her in his arms, allowing himself a moment of normalcy, enjoying the feel of her clutching him for support as he lead her. He almost forgot himself, almost.

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

She swayed and maneuvered, following his every move, completely forgetting everything but this strange man, enraptured by the odd yet inviting scent that was him. Her eyes flickered momentarily and she could see the billionaire watching her as he danced in the arms of a woman dressed in a pink ball gown. She silently hoped he wasn't offended that she was dancing with someone else when he had gone to get her another drink.

He noticed her eye stray and followed, seeing the host of the party eyeing her as well as he lead another woman around the floor. A clenching feeling, a foreign feeling gripped him as he looked back at the bushy haired girl in his arms, a possessive feeling, something uncontrollable. And if there was one thing he _hated_, it was not having control.

"So may I ask what you know if anything about the man who's always on the TV, that Joker character?"

He dipped her low, face inches from her own before bringing her back up, swinging her outward and back into his arms, "What do you…" He clicked his tongue, "Wish to know about him doll?"

"For starters does anyone around here have the slightest idea of who the man beneath all that makeup is? What made him become …. Well for lack of a better word, crazy?"

She failed to notice his expression falter at the choice of words as he responded to her, "No one does sweetheart….that's part of the mystery, what makes him…the Joker!" He chuckled softly.

She stared at him, the sound of his light laughter was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. He successfully distracted her, twirling her in and out of his arms once more as he guided her away from the crowd.

Hermione failed to notice that they were headed for the balcony until it was too late.

He released her from his grip and watched her as she smiled brilliantly at him once more before turning and grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter who had come up behind them.

Smirking beneath the mask, he grabbed a drink as well, drinking it back quickly before setting the glass down on a table nearby.

She turned, facing the railing of the balcony, staring out into the city. "So what makes you so …." He licked his lips again, "Interested in the Joker anyway, Misss Granger."

"I suppose it would be that he is an enigma and it's intriguing because I for one believe anyone and everyone can be saved." She spoke, her voice laced with the horrors she had seen and survived, "No matter what, no matter how far gone, if they have something to believe in, they can be pulled out of darkness even when it seems impossible because anything is possible."

The emerald eyed man stared at her, for once in his life, completely speechless and …. Confused….and boy did he hate being confused.

"Most of Gotham would …." He hissed, "Disagree with you doll."

"Well I am not most of Gotham."

"No… no you certain…ly are not." He finally regained his footing so to speak and snapped out of his momentary state of shock.

"Hermione!"

Both parties turned to see Bruce Wayne and Commissioner Gordon walking towards them. "I see you've been enjoying yourself?"

She smiled at the billionaire and nodded politely.

He gestured to the officer, "This is my good friend Commissioner Jim Gordon, Jim this is the woman I told you about who is visiting from England."

The officer smiled at her and she couldn't help but think of how he sadly reminded her of Sirius. She smiled back and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"And you as well Miss Granger, I hope you have a safe trip back to England tomorrow."

She nodded and they turned to her companion of the evening, "Ahhh com..iss..oner Gordon." Mr. J spoke his name in an almost snake like way.

The officer eyed him and nodded, "And who might you be?"

"Mr. J."

"Mr. J? Are you new in town?"

He smirked, "You coulddd say that."

The officer opened his mouth to question him further when a woman came up to him, kissing him on the cheek. He turned to her and she asked him to dance with her. He smiled at his wife and walked hand in hand out to the ballroom floor.

Bruce smiled at the strange man and Hermione before turning and following the couple back inside, grabbing another drink on the way in.

Hermione turned to place the now empty glass of champagne on the table nearby as the strange man looked in the ballroom, gesturing at the men that filed in, dressed in an array of stolen suits, nodding at them before moving behind his new obsession.

She found herself momentarily caught up in her thoughts, wondering how to alert her friends that she was alive and still in the same time period when she felt someone move behind her, seeing it was Mr. J out of her peripherals.

"Why so serious?" A voice that almost seemed made of silk whispered in her ear, making her blood freeze as she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. She whirled around, her eyes widening as she realized exactly who she was dealing with this entire time.

"You!" She gasped and suddenly screams erupted from the room as his goons unsheathed their weapons, turning them on the guests.

He let out a round of laughter and grabbed her, drawing her close as she struggled against him, "Me!"

She shoved him away from her with, watching as he stumbled before catching his footing and glared at her, his mask falling to the ground and revealing his paint covered face.

"Where is my wand?" She yelled at him.

"Hermione!" A loud voice rang out interrupting her and she turned back around, to her horror, she saw Commissioner Gordon drawing out a muggle gun and aiming it at the other man, Bruce coming up behind him.

Now most people would have gladly allowed the Joker to get shot, let the officer kill him with a round of bullets but not Hermione. This was not the way she operated, her Gryffindor bravery and view of redemption would not allow her to stand aside and just let him be shot just like that especially when said man still had her wand somewhere.

"NO!" She screamed and before anyone could say anything else, the bullet was fired and the young bushy haired woman knocked the man behind her out of the way, the bullet plunging into her shoulder.

The Joker fell towards the ground, catching himself before he hit the concrete face first at the girl's hard shove. With a growl, he pushed himself back up to his feet, slightly in shock at what she'd done. His mind raced, once more completely thrown off his game as he looked over, he saw the girl lying on the ground barely moving. The bullet meant for him was buried in her bleeding shoulder that she clutched onto in pain with her other hand. He looked up and realized this was a prime opportunity….a sinister smile graced his white face as he quickly moved towards the strange girls side, scooping her up into his arms bridal style before drawing his knife and holding it to her throat as the Commissioner and Bruce attempted to get closer.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't come any closer if I were you…you wouldn't want this lovely young lady to come out with more wounds than she already has thanks to you, now would you?" As he spoke, he backed himself up towards the edge of the balcony, glancing over he saw his henchman pulling up just as planned.

Hermione attempted to struggle but loss of blood made her weak and she felt her eyes drooping closed, giving in to the blackness of the night.

Both men lunged at the Joker, missing him by a mere second and hitting the floor instead.

His cynical laughter echoed off of the rooftops as he dropped from the balcony, landing in a dump truck below full of foam mattresses. His henchman put the pedal to the metal as they peeled away into the night.

Joker looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms, licking his lips like a serpent as he ran a gloved finger across her cheek. His dark eyes drifted to the deep blood red stain forming on her dress and skin from the wound, that would defiantly be problematic to his plans if she were to die from blood loss…no fun in that whatsoever.

His thugs pulled up to his current hideout at the top of an abandoned building nestled within the little downtown area and began unloading stuff he had stashed in the truck as he stepped off of it with Hermione in his arms, heading inside the building.

This woman was going to be a pain; he could just tell…but no matter, he wanted his new toy alive, she intrigued him.

As he set her down on the ground near his own personal 'work' area, he turned to his available henchmen. "Who here has a first aid kit?"

"A first aid kit? Why wo…"

"Wrong answer." The Joker shook his head as a shot rang out, echoing throughout the building; the man who'd spoke up dropped to the floor, dead.

"Anyone else want to have a shot?" He cackled his trademark laugh, gun aiming at the ceiling for the moment.

One man stepped forward, "We have one here."

"Good answer Hodgkins, bring it to the girl and tend to her; I have things to do and a world to conquer." Joker laughed once more before walking out of sight.

What felt like days but was merely an hour, Hermione woke up groaning at the pain in her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, blurriness at first was all she saw, a hazy figure in front of her; she felt something prodding her wound and let out a yelp when her vision came into focus. A horrible looking clown man knelt beside her, patching up her sore shoulder. It took everything in her power to keep from screaming outright at the ugly mask he wore.

Oh how she wished she was back home, back in her time with her friends, her family…her eyes swam with unshed tears, would she ever get to see them again? Would she ever get back home?

A sharp pain rang through her injured shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts as she felt the goon pushing down on it and then a cold hand ran over the length of her bare thigh. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a terrified scream, struggling to get away.

The henchman placed more pressure onto her wound, the pain seared through her body and Hermione thought for sure this was it, she was going to pass out from the intense pain and he was going to rape her.

"Please stop!" She whimpered, desperately trying to move out of his grasp to no avail.

The goon acted as though she'd said nothing and let his hand trail up to the curve of her breasts before reaching for the top of her dress, intending to rip the fabric off of her body.

Hermione shut her eyes, tears spilling onto her cheeks as she felt him touching her body; suddenly the clown lurched forward, eyes wide in surprise, falling on top of her. Hermione screamed again, feeling his lifeless body unmoving on her, nearly crushing her beneath him.

She felt his body being removed from her and watched as he was tossed aside as though he were nothing more than a ragdoll, a butcher's knife protruding from his backside.

"So hard to find good help these days, I do apologize." Laughter followed the statement.

The voice she had heard so many times, spoke, and she looked up, her chocolate eyes meeting the emerald green she now recognized as the Joker's eyes.

* * *

**A\N: I hope you all enjoy this :) and I do not own the song on here, it's by Sting and called 'Desert Rose'. Please read and review, thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have gotten on this. **


	8. Intrigue

**Chapter 6 – Intrigue**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I am really enjoying writing this and please continue to read and review and just enjoy. **

**Again I own nothing except for my plot haha. :)**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_The henchman placed more pressure onto her wound, the pain seared through her body and Hermione thought for sure this was it, she was going to pass out from the intense pain and he was going to rape her._

_"Please stop!" She whimpered, desperately trying to move out of his grasp to no avail._

_The goon acted as though she'd said nothing and let his hand trail up to the curve of her breasts before reaching for the top of her dress, intending to rip the fabric off of her body._

_Hermione shut her eyes, tears spilling onto her cheeks as she felt him touching her body; suddenly the clown lurched forward, eyes wide in surprise, falling on top of her. Hermione screamed again, feeling his lifeless body unmoving on her, nearly crushing her beneath him._

_She felt his body being removed from her and watched as he was tossed aside as though he were nothing more than a ragdoll, a butcher's knife protruding from his backside._

_"So hard to find good help these days, I do apologize." Laughter followed the statement._

_The voice she had heard so many times, spoke, and she looked up, her chocolate eyes meeting the emerald green she now recognized as the Joker's eyes._

* * *

**HOGWARTS:**

"So what are we supposed to do professor?! I can't just sit back and do nothing, just wait for her to come to us or somehow contact us." Harry paced in the headmasters office, wiping sweat from his brow as he and Ron stood next to the huge oak laden desk where the old man sat at.

Albus looked at the two boys over his half-moon shaped glasses as he ate a lemon drop, seemingly more at ease then he had been the previous few days. "Boys please do take a seat."

Harry and Ron sighed in complete frustration as they took a seat, trying to contain themselves.

The headmaster stood, leaning over his desk, "I understand your worry boys but as of right now we are doing all we can to find a way to locate her and you two worrying and threatening to go off gallivanting to merlin only knows will only make things worse."

Ron looked about ready to explode as Harry spoke up, "I understand sir but we feel like we aren't doing enough, we are her best mates and we are just expected to attend classes like normal. Is there any way we can help out beyond maintaining our normal routine?"

Albus sat back down with a sigh, "I know what you two can do for me."

The boys leaned in.

"I am going to send you to Professor Slughorn, Harry you remember our conversations regarding the professor's love of 'collecting' things correct?"

He nodded.

"It's time for you to be 'collected.' "The old man's eyes glittered mysteriously as he said this.

Ron looked confused.

"Now I trust you can explain all this to Mr. Weasley?"

Harry nodded again.

"Start befriending him over the next couple of days Harry, and then I will have another task for you two." Albus sat down and grabbed a lemon drop, the silence that greeted the boys indicated the meeting was over with and they made their way out of his office.

* * *

**Gotham – Jokers Lair:**

A couple days went by since he'd saved her from the unthinkable and she found herself just sitting on the bed. She sat at edge of the bed, staring out at the sky as it poured down, lighting striking, thunder blaring loudly outside.

She dearly missed her friends and wondered what they were doing right now and how the war was going, if _he _was still after her…. So many questions, she wondered if Bruce was searching for her or not and hoped he wouldn't cause it would just lead to him getting himself killed.

The two days she'd been here weren't _horrible, _at least she wasn't being attacked and they gave her food and the room she was confined in was actually very nice. It had a bookshelf filled with books on one side, a queen sized four poster bed and a fireplace with reclining chairs in front of it along with a connecting bathroom. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was a guest in a hotel and not the victim of kidnapping. It was just getting old being confined in one room and she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see the light of day again or even just be able to walk around what she presumed to be a manor of some sort from the look of the brick exterior she could see out the window.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts and she looked to see the Joker, standing with food in hand again. She smiled and took the offered tray that consisted of some sort of sandwich, chips and soda.

As she ate, he sat down on the recliner, staring at her. She felt rather unnerved by his staring and looked up, feeling her Gryffindor bravery taking over, "What's your name?" It was something she had been wondering since she first learned he went by 'Joker', her thirst for knowledge begged her to find out who this man truly was and since it seemed she wouldn't be escaping soon, why not learn more about the man who'd kidnapped her?

He seemed surprised, obviously not used to someone asking him personal questions in such a manner. "Why?"

She finished her sandwich, "You know my name and what I am…. and I don't know anything about you."

He laughed outright, that twisted laughter, "No oneeee…" He licked his lips, "Does beautiful. "

"Why? Surely you have a name besides 'Joker' I assume."

"Want to hear a story?"

She shook her head, pushing the tray away, "No, no stories, how about some truth, starting with your name seeing as how I'm not escaping any time without my wand."

He shook his head, "This is not how I play the game witch, sorry." And with that he got up and strolled out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Hermione growled. The man was completely insufferable! He refused to share anything with her and her curiosity was getting the best of her, wanting to know who he really was.

Sighing, she stood and wandered over to the fireplace, allowing her body to enjoy the warmth before wandering to the bookcase, selecting a book to read before sitting down on the ground in front of the fire.

Unknown to her, Joker stood outside the door, watching her as she sat on the floor, observing her. He wasn't sure what the hell intrigued him so much about her, why he hadn't already killed her. He figured it was her … witchiness… that's what it had to be because he most certainly didn't care about her, he cared about no one.

"Uh bosss…."

He turned irritably to his henchman who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Yesssss?"

"The boys wanted to know if we …um… well if we are moving again soon?"

"No."

The goon nodded and quickly made his exit down the hallway and downstairs.

Joker growled under his breathe and headed down the hall as well, his observation had been rudely interrupted and he needed to remind his henchmen just how much the Joker did not tolerate interruptions of any kind, knife glinting in the light as he descended the stairs.

* * *

Hours went by and Hermione found herself staring out the window once more, observing the night sky and wishing she could send for an owl to alert her friends that she was safe….well alive and okay at the moment anyway.

She heard the door rattle and watched as the Joker entered the room, his painted face looking messed up as though he'd been out in the sun allowing it to start melting off of his skin in the heat.

A goon came in, scurrying to the bed like a rat, holding a tray of food and setting it down before scurrying back out and down the hall as the Joker closed the door, his eyes seemingly observing her now.

She walked towards the bed and sat next to the tray, not quite hungry yet, "Will I ever be allowed to leave this room?" She looked up at him.

He smirked, "That depends," He licked his lips as he moved closer. "Can I trust you?"

Hermione drank some of the water left for her on the tray before responding, "I don't have my wand so how am I to escape? Yes you can, I promise not to try anything stupid so long as I am no longer confined to this bloody room anymore."

"Be careful with promising me anything dollface." He leaned closer and she caught of whiff of his scent, that scent she'd smelled when he'd danced with her. She attempted to remain composed as he swiftly moved away, walking back out of the bedroom.

She turned to her food and began to eat, hoping he'd allow her to possibly get out of the room very soon before she went crazy herself.

* * *

It was getting very late and she was getting tired but the book she was reading she just couldn't put down yet. It was a book on all the killings from Jack the Ripper, the muggle killer from back when who'd killed prostitutes. She was positively intrigued, she'd heard of him but she never read the book on him before and it was interesting. So caught up in the book as she sat next to the window, she failed to notice the door to the room open up again.

"Jack."

He wasn't sure what made him say it, how it even spilled out of his mouth to begin with, but before he had a chance to retract it, it was too late.

Hermione whirled around on her heel, book falling out of her hands, and watched the Joker walk towards the fireplace, sitting down near the flames.

She was rendered speechless as her mind whirled, he'd said the word so faintly that she almost hadn't caught it but she was sure he said it; he gave her his real name.

Quietly she moved over towards him, any thought of escaping, of knocking him out and trying to leave flew out the window as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Jack." She repeated.

He chose not to respond, simply staring ahead at the flames that danced around.

"Thank you." She spoke softly and together they sat in silence, staring at the flames, both lost in their own thoughts.

She only snapped out of her racing thoughts upon hearing him get up and watched as he walked out without a word, closing and locking the door behind him.

She sighed, but this time she was strangely contented.

_Jack_

And while she remained trapped and without her wand, she decided then and there, she would delve into the life of the Joker and she would find what brought him to this dark place, what turned him, she would attempt to help him. Her Gryffindor nature practically begged her to and so she would, one step at a time, okay maybe a few steps at a time, but she would figure him out.

In the meantime, she would also find a way to get her bloody wand back so she could contact Hogwarts to let everyone know she was okay.

She closed her book and stood, yawning, it had been hell trying to get any sleep the past two nights she'd been confined to this room to say the least and the bed called to her.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day, completely tangled in the sheets, a sign of a restless sleep. With a sigh she got up, heading to the restroom to scrub down.

Slipping into her jeans again she threw on the cleanest shirt she could find which happened to be a white button down that lie on the bed. It was a little big but it would work for now.

The sound of the door opening caused her to whirl around expecting to see the Joker but instead one of his henchmen entered the room and she felt her fists tighten, unsure of what to expect since the last time one of Jokers men had been in the same room as her she'd very nearly been raped.

He stood over to the far side of her, by the door. He seemed different somehow, he wasn't as stocky as the other henchmen she'd gotten glimpses of, he wore glasses and his hair was long and shaggy like Jacks hair.

She belated realized the use of his name in her thoughts and made a mental note to still think of him as Joker since she wasn't keen on angering him should she slip with his real name.

"Miss…." The man spoke quietly, "The boss said you can roam around the house today so long as one of us is with you to make sure you don't try and escape."

Hermione felt her fists loosen at this and she smiled, slipping her shoes on before walking towards the man, "Thank you …."

"Shane."

"Shane, thank you."

He smiled a small smile and walked after her as she made her way down the hall and to the staircase, "This is his house then?"

Shane hesitated as though unsure of what he should and should not divulge before finally speaking again, "This used to be my house actually and since most of the bosses hideouts have been leaked he was on the prowl for a new one and well it's just me living here since I inherited it from my family and so I told him he could use it. I'm his right hand man and so he agreed and since then he's been staying here and fixing it up the way he likes it. It made him happy and trust me you don't want him to be …. Unhappy." He gulped.

Hermione nodded her head and walked around the area until she came across an odd looking door, the only one with French doors to be exact, she went to open it when Shane came around practically slamming himself again the doors, "No Miss not these doors, this is the boss's room and he explicitly said to make sure you did not go in there at all."

Now her curiosity heightened and she wanted nothing more than to do just that, wondering what he kept hidden in there.

Shane grabbed onto her and moved her away from the area, "Come I will show you the rest of the house."

She allowed him to give her a tour, seeing some of the other henchmen moving around the house like they had just woken up.

He showed her their training room and she walked around seeing the muggle weaponry lying around. A 9mm lay on the table and she picked it up, remembering how her dad always told her he was going to take her shooting on a range when she got older and how he took her once when she came back on holiday and the sounds had terrified her.

"See something you like beautiful?"

His voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she felt an arm slide around her waist, turning her around.

"Ja... Joker." She watched his expression turn dark at the near slip of his real name and quickly corrected herself.

"Herrrmioooneee." The way he said her name, his tongue flicking out over his lips as he over pronunciated it, sent shivers up her spine as she moved away from him.

He eyed the gun in her hand, "Guns are fun toys but knives are better sweetheart." He twirled his knife from his inner pocket in his hand, blade glinting in the light.

She dropped the gun and continued backing up, "I prefer my wand."

Joker moved around her, grabbing her hand and guiding her away from the wall. He turned to Shane who stood outside the room with another goon who'd just walked up conversing with him, "Close the doors ladiessssss." His softly hissed words had them nearly tripping over their own feet in their haste to comply with the bosses wishes.

He turned back to her, his prey, and pulled her wand out of his pocket. "Show me." His voice darkened.

Hermione watched as he threw her wand in the air towards her. She caught it and immediately thought of somehow blasting her way out of the room and to freedom but the idea went as quickly as it came because she knew he'd come after her and she also was bound and determined to figure him out. She just knew no good would come of her attempting to escape right now; she would just have to wait no matter what. She had no means of getting back to Europe anytime soon without money which Bruce had so generously offered before she was kidnapped and so unless she wanted to possibly kill herself by attempting to apparate overseas, she might as well wait it out until the time was right and she hopefully somehow got muggle money and transportation of some sort back to Hogwarts, to home.

Standing there lost in her thoughts she almost missed the clowns swiftness as he came at her, lunging at her with his blade.

Gasping she pointed her wand at the last second, "Expelliarmus!" Simultaneously he flew into the wall and the blade flew into her outstretched hand.

His laughter rang across the walls as he slowly got back to his feet. "Excellent, this is….excellent." He coughed as he came closer, unarmed this time.

Hermione lowered her wand and the blade just as he struck. As swift as a snake, he grabbed her roughly, shoving her backwards as he managed to regain his knife.

She yelped as she hit the wall with her back, wind knocking out of her momentarily.

"Always be on the defensseeeee," He licked his lips, "Never know whoooo you might come up against beautiful."

Shoving her wand towards him she whispered, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Joker yelped and let go of her as he fell to the floor like a brick.

He stared at her in awe, unable to move or speak.

"I could just leave you here like this, run off and go to safety, but you'll follow me. I could do many things but I won't….. I promised you I'd stay if you released me and I keep my word."

With that said she uttered the words to unbind him.

He laughed and stood up, smirking at her. "How touching doll, you are a … woman … of your word."

"I am." She agreed as she went to pocket her wand.

Joker moved closer to her and grabbed her by the shirt she wore; pulling her close until his scarred lips nearly touched her ear. "You look…..goood…. in my shirt." He chuckled as he licked his lips again, breath hot on her ear before moving away suddenly, wand back in his hand.

Looking down, she realized the shirt that had been laid out for her was his…of course, she should have guessed. No wonder it was big on her, though it was comfortable.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

Harry sat at the order meeting with Ron, both feeling anxious as the headmaster called the meeting to order. Remus sat next to Harry with Tonks at his side. Across the table sat Snape and Mad Eye, both looking like they wished to be anywhere but there.

He wondered silently where his best friend was, praying she was safe, hoping perhaps the professor found something out, anything that might lead them to her.

"And Harry has news for us."

He jerked out of his thoughts hearing his name and realized all eyes were now on him, staring at him questioningly.

Albus simply repeated himself and the boy who lived took a deep breath.

"He's mad, he's really mad, and he's sent his death eaters to the school, the grounds, to find her. He wants her and he will stop at nothing. He keeps going on about these horocruxes; I feel his nervousness, his anger."

Remus spoke up, "Well we found one horocrux and we just need to find the rest now." He referred to the goblet that Ron and Harry had gotten from the ministry the other day and successfully destroyed.

Ron spoke, "So we need to continue finding them, destroy each piece, and then when Harry finally meets him, he'll be…"

"Mortal." Harry finished.

Albus nodded his head, "Severus, I trust you are doing your best to 'soothe' Voldemorts rage?"

The potions master nodded, "Yes sir, although, he's getting desperate. He truly believes the know it all is meant to be with him and will be the key to bringing Potter to his knees."

"Hermione would never go with that evil slimy bastard!" Ron growled.

"He never expected her to Weasley," Severus sneered, "It's called using the imperious curse on her, forcing her."

Ron burned bright red with anger and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his temper.

"Well then we know what we all must do. Severus, continue trying to get more information and misleading Voldemort. Remus and Tonks, I want you two to stay here on grounds, I have a feeling our Miss Granger will be coming home to us soon and you will help to keep her safe." Albus eyes twinkled mysteriously at this as he continued, "Young Harry, Ron, I want you both to maintain your studies for the time being, and Mad-Eye try to keep tabs on everything at the ministry as we know _he _has already infiltrated it.

The old wizard nodded and stood, stomping his cane and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Meeting adjourned." Albus added as he too stood up.

* * *

**Gotham**

Another day came and went and this time Hermione was able to amble around the house provided that Shane came along with her and she had to admit she didn't mind his company. He was an interesting character and she couldn't help but to wonder how he'd gotten himself into the criminal world and with the Joker of all people.

Joker would pop in every so often from being merlin only knew where and today he came in almost completely out of breath and grinning widely so much that she thought his scars might possibly reopen.

"Alright boys it's time to clear out the bank!" He announced cheerfully before adding in a deeper tone, "Get it done!"

He watched as all the men began scrambling out the door and to the van, loading up various items and firearms.

Shane gently pushed Hermione in the direction of the stairwell, back to the room again when Joker stood in front of them, "Not this time." He grabbed onto Hermione's arm and signaled for Shane to follow them, tossing him keys, "You drive."

He nodded and ran outside and into the van.

"Where are we going?" She tried to get out of his grip which only served to make him tighten it even more to her dismay. "I can walk myself you know!"

He opened the van door to reveal at least 10 of his men huddled in the back and got in the back, sliding in the seat and pulled her onto his lap. "You are going for a ride doll, thought you could," His tongue flicked out, "Useee some air."

She struggled against him, not wanting to be in his lap, but he held her firmly by the waist. "Unlessssss you'd like to sit with them," He gestured to his men behind him, "I suggessst you sit… still."

At this her eyes widened at seeing the men leering at her and she abruptly stopped struggling against the man, sitting rather stiffly in his arms, not wishing to be thrown to the sharks that huddled behind them.

The van suddenly came to a fast stop, almost throwing her off of his lap save for his iron grip on her, keeping her on his lap.

The door to the van slid open and Shane stood to the side as the men filed out, putting on grotesque clowns masks.

She looked out and could see the building, it was a bank….they were robbing a bank….they were robbing a muggle bank and she was being thrown in…..bloody hell.

"You can't possibly expect me to come in there while you just rob innocent peo…" Joker cut her off with a deep laugh as he slid his own mask on and moved her off of him, standing up and pulling her to his side.

"You have a lot to learn beautiful, we aren't robbing, and we are merely taking what this town's corrupted would be coming after."

Corrupted? The town? Now she was really confused and before she could object further, he had slid a mask over her face and pushed her out the van with himself and Shane.

She made to pull it off and he tsked at her, "I wouldn't do that, wouldn't want the people to see you are in my company doll."

What she really wanted to do was attack him but she knew he was stronger than her and she was without her damn wand so she had no choice but to walk alongside him as he kept a firm grip on her wrist, Shane on her other side as they walked into the building.

She wanted to scream as she was suddenly taken hold of by Shane as Joker pulled out a shotgun, firing it into the air. People's screams filled the building as they ducked and scrambled for cover. She watched in horror as he opened a bag up, getting money from the cashiers as a couple henchmen ran to the back. The mask was getting hot on her face as she felt herself sweating and she pulled it off, throwing it to the ground without a second thought.

Shane shook his head, "Shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry but I normally don't participate in robberies!" She snapped, almost in tears as she surveyed the room.

Her eyes widened in complete horror as she turned and saw one goon aim his gun at a young woman and child, Joker's back was turned.

She screamed out no and kicked Shane's leg, allowing herself a moment's escape as he yelped in pain, releasing her to clutch his leg as she ran to the helpless victims, throwing herself in line of fire.

The goon clicked the trigger just as Joker turned back, hearing Shane yell for Hermione to get back to where she was supposed to be standing.

The gun was out of ammo and it fell out of the goon's hand, clattering loudly to the floor.

Everyone on the ground became silent as the clown prince dropped the sack of money he had been filling and walked towards the strange woman he had in tow with him.

He opened his mouth to say something to Hermione when he noticed the woman and little girl behind her.

Instead he turned, facing one of his new henchmen, watching as the color drained out of his face as the Joker gripped his shirt, "You ah….almost killed a child….."

The man gulped and struggled to find words to explain himself.

"And you pulled the trigger….on her." He gestured to Hermione.

"She got in the way boss and she…" He finally found words.

Too late, she heard the gun fire and watched as his goon fell to the floor with a thud.

"I do so apologizeeee…..for that ladies and gentlemen." He drawled out to the hostages watching silently.

The woman quietly thanked Hermione and clutched her little girl to her tightly as the Joker came near them, grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her towards him.

She complied and moved along back towards Shane who shook his head in complete amusement at her actions, still rubbing his leg as he and another goon grabbed the bags of money before running out of the building.

Joker practically threw her into the van after himself and then pulled her not so gently onto his lap once more, "Want to tell me what that was about?"

She glared at him and before her mind caught up with her actions a loud echo sounded through the van and everyone became deathly silent.

Joker sat, his emerald eyes boring into her own now fearful ones, now that she just realized what she had done. An angry red handprint stood out against his painted white face and he looked livid.

With a growl he thrusted his knife towards her face as she struggled, pulling her closer to the blade, squeezing her arm painfully.

She braced herself, ready to feel the sting, the painful slicing of the knife ripping through her skin. She felt nothing and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, the knife still inches from her.

"Don't …. Try …That…. Again." He spit out each word, venom dripping as he pulled his knife away, still keeping her firmly in his lap.

Silence encased the entire van as Shane drove and Joker for once was lost in his own thoughts.

He could kill the girl, should kill her, or at least carve into her delicate skin with his knife, give her some scars like his own.

She pissed him off, completely infuriated him, and made him want to break her neck for her actions. How dare she hit him? He'd come so close to just offing her then and there but for some reason, he found he couldn't go through with it.

It was because of her unique abilities, he reassured himself; that was why he couldn't go through with killing her, yes that was it.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he glanced over at Shane who was busy driving them out of the downtown area. "You know where to go next."

"Are you sure boss, the girl…."

"Is coming with us."

Shane took this as a 'shut the fuck up' tone from the Joker and did just that, continuing to peel them out of the area.

Hermione could keep silent no longer, "Where are we going now? If it's another robbery you can count me out, just go ahead and kill me n …." His gloved hand slapped over her mouth, effectively shutting her up momentarily.

Her eyes widened in anger and surprise as he spoke, "I am going to show you..why we ….robbeddd the bank." He enunciated the word sharply as he took his hand away from her mouth.

She wiped her mouth angrily but kept silent, staring out the window, looking anywhere but him as Shane drove through the city.

* * *

They got to the destination and the door slid open, the goons piling out without their masks this time. Joker stood and moved her to the side as he got out, something wasn't right about this place and he would not let his toy get herself killed.

She tried to follow him out only to have him nearly shove her backwards, "I thought you were going to show me why you robbed innocent people."

"Stay in the car." Joker's voice was harsh and commanding, leaving no room for argument as he turned to face her.

She watched as he and the rest of the guys took the money and got out one by one, Shane turned to her as she looked at him.

"What's going on?"

He sighed, "Joker hates anything dealing with money, so we are delivering the stolen money in ashes to the other …. "

"Villains?"

He smirked, "You could say that. He likes to make a colorful statement so they know who is in charge."

She nodded, getting a better understanding as to why he had robbed the bank to begin with even though she still didn't agree with it and made to get out even though Joker had told her not to.

"No." Shane pushed her back, "He wants you in here, just stay until we get back. He obviously trusts you in his own way since you aren't chained and considering he didn't kill you when you hit him…don't push your luck miss."

Hearing that, she sat back, not considering at all that he had actually begun to trust her by taking her along and not blindfolding her or chaining her to the van, even though she would have preferred not coming altogether, it did make sense now that she thought about it.

Shane smiled at her, hopped out, and closed the van door.

She sat in the seat, just staring out the window, wondering why he'd taken her here if all she was going to do was sit in the car, he'd said he wanted to show her why he'd robbed the bank. This was certainly not showing her a damn thing. She sighed and just continued staring out into space before suddenly gun shots fired and shouts sounded and she couldn't help but to peak, just to see what was going on.

Opening the door slightly, she peered out to see ….

…. A warehouse.

Wow. She was expecting something rather grand, but a warehouse…. Just wow.

She went to close the door when a face came into view and the door was flung open, knocking her to the floor of the van.

"What do we have here?" A gruff voice invaded her ears.

Before she could do anything, she was drug to her feet and thrown out of the van and into a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her.

"Must be the Jokers." The henchman holding her mused.

"Well then sweetheart," A black and very tall man purred at her, "Best not to keep your man waiting then."

She struggled to no avail as she was dragged into the warehouse before being thrown towards the ground.

Looking up, she saw the Joker sitting atop piles of money, setting fire to it, Shane stood off to the side watching, his expression faltering as he saw her.

"This yours?" The muggle looked up at Joker and pointed at her as the other thug held her at gunpoint.

Joker's green eyes flared at the sight of her and he slid down the mountain of burning money.

"I uh….I don't like my things touched Gambol."

"Thought so, get him boys." Gambol growled, watching in satisfaction as the thugs held guns at the Joker who moved closer to Hermione.

He looked at her pointedly before turning on the thug nearest him, sending his gun flying to the floor before knocking him to the ground and turning to Hermione before anyone could grab him, he slid her her wand as the other thug grabbed him from behind.

Hermione clutched her wand tightly and aimed it at the mob boss, "Expelliarumus!" She watched the surprised expression on Gambol's face as his gun sailed out of his hand and he went crashing into the wall behind him.

Turning to the other thugs she yelled out, "Petrificus totalus!" Sending all of them falling to the ground, unable to move, guns clattering loudly on the floor.

She then turned, seeing that the Joker was making a statement by burning what she now realized had to be their money, "Incendio!"

The money burst into flames, a roar of fire burning the bills to ashes.

Joker laughed excitedly as he wrapped an arm around her, "Well dollface, you didn't disappoint tonight!" He grabbed the wand out of her hand and pocketed it, still laughing.

Hermione glared at him, "I'm not your 'thing' Ja…Joker." Once more she had to correct herself on his name.

He just laughed even more, "Whatever you say beautiful." Together, the three of them headed back to the van.

Shane got in the driver's seat and they waited for the rest of his henchmen to get in.

* * *

Back at the manor, she walked inside and watched as Joker cleared the room, ordering the thugs to go about their business, leaving him alone with her in the foyer.

"Here." He threw her the wand, smirking at her before heading off to his own room.

She stood speechless in the room, staring after him and wand in her hand. He had just given her the means of escaping back…..

"Don't see that every day." The gruff voice of Shane sounded as he went to sit on the couch next to the TV with another goon.

She thought of her options, she could attempt to apparate out of the building but that was risky as she had no clue what to visualize apparating to in this city. She could try blasting her way out but again as she had even stated to him, it was useless unless she killed them all because they would just follow her and she had to admit she had become rather fond of Joker's right hand man, Shane. On top of everything she still had the issue of coming up with muggle money somehow.

Sighing she held the wand up, for now she would at least send her friends word that she was okay.

Quickly she headed up to the bedroom, noticing some of the goons stopping in the hall to watch her, making sure she went into the room.

She closed the door behind herself and sat on the bed, aiming her wand; she summoned paper and pen and began writing out a letter just as the Joker came into the bedroom.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know you must all be wondering where I am and if I am okay. I am fine, I am actually in the United States, the time turner brought me here for some reason and in the same time no less thank merlin. Once I figure out a way back I will explain what happened. I hope things are okay over there and will get back as soon as I can._

_Hermione Granger_

Joker watched in silence as she spoke a spell and watched as an Owl flew up to the window. She rolled the paper up, opened the window, and handed it to the Owl. The bird grasped it in its mouth, hooting softly as she stroked its back before spreading its wings and taking off.

"Sending a note to your…." He smirked, "loved ones?"

She turned, startled at his presence, "Yes, I just wanted them to know I was safe."

He moved closer to her, "Why not…..," He waved his hands around for effect, "Magic yourself there?"

She laughed, "It's not that simple, you can't just…." She waved her own hand, mimicking his gestures, "Magic yourself."

He smirked at her response and leaned closer, that scent of his invading her nostrils as he grabbed her wand, tearing it out of her hand. "You won't need this any longer today doll." And with that, he left the room.

She blinked and looked down, groaning, once again the arsehole took her wand and he had only just given it back minutes ago! He was toying with her and she knew it. Hermione sighed and pulled back the covers, in need of sleep. She would see about regaining her wand in the morning and as she lay there, thoughts of the room she was told not to enter invaded her mind. She was extremely curious and wondered if perhaps in his room there was some sort of….something, which would tell her more about this enigmatic man.

For now though, she would sleep, and her eyes began to slowly drift closed.


	9. Questions

**Chapter 7 - Questions**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, please keep reading and reviewing :D :D :D I appreciate all the feedback :P  
**

* * *

**Previously:  
**

_He moved closer to her, "Why not…..," He waved his hands around for effect, "Magic yourself there?"_

_She laughed, "It's not that simple, you can't just…." She waved her own hand, mimicking his gestures, "Magic yourself."_

_He smirked at her response and leaned closer, that scent of his invading her nostrils as he grabbed her wand, tearing it out of her hand. "You won't need this any longer today doll." And with that, he left the room._

_She blinked and looked down, groaning, once again the arsehole took her wand and he had only just given it back minutes ago! He was toying with her and she knew it. Hermione sighed and pulled back the covers, in need of sleep. She would see about regaining her wand in the morning and as she lay there, thoughts of the room she was told not to enter invaded her mind. She was extremely curious and wondered if perhaps in his room there was some sort of…something, which would tell her more about this enigmatic man._

_For now though, she would sleep, and her eyes began to slowly drift closed._

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know you must all be wondering where I am and if I am okay. I am fine, I am actually in the United States, the time turner brought me here for some reason and in the same time no less thank merlin. Once I figure out a way back I will explain what happened. I hope things are okay over there and will get back as soon as I can._

_Hermione Granger_

Albus held the note in his hand, rereading it out loud to his pupils who sat opposite him in the chairs across from his desk as he leisurely sucked on a lemon drop.

"She's okay!" Both boys spoke at once, hugging each other in excitement that their best friend was alive and well.

Ron was the first to stand, "When can we leave to get her?"

The headmaster held a hand up to the overeager red head, "We are not getting her, she will be coming back to us soon."

Ron felt his anger bubbling but felt Harry tug at him to sit back down and did so, frowning.

"You know more than you're telling us don't you professor?" Harry stared at the older wizard, having learned time and again that the man always knew more than he let on.

Albus placed his fingers together in a steeple, leaning forward, "I do and we must have patience boys. In the meantime, I ask that you both keep up with your studies and I will call upon you if I should happen to get more news."

His silence was key that the conversation and visit was now over and the boys stood, saying goodbye as they headed back to their dormitory.

"I just hope she gets here soon." Ron whispered.

Harry nodded as they passed Draco Malfoy and his two cronies in the halls, all glaring daggers at the boy who lived and his sidekick.

"Me too Ron, me too."

* * *

**Gotham:**

She stretched and stood, yawning before moving off of the bed, ready to start the day already. She walked over towards the bathroom, intent on washing her face before doing anything as she felt rather grungy.

An hour went by and she was finally dressed, this time in another shirt, most likely another one of the Jokers that lay out on the bed when she had come out of the bathroom.

A light rapping on the door caught her attention and she finished buttoning the shirt before opening the door.

Shane stood on the other side, asking if she was hungry and she nodded her head, walking with him out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs.

As they made their way downstairs her eyes caught the French doors leading to the Jokers bedroom and her curiosity nearly suffocated her.

"Shane I left my book upstairs so I am just going to grab it quick."

The henchman looked back and nodded before making his way towards the kitchen.

Hermione waited until Shane had turned the corner and quietly she moved towards the hallway leading to _his _rooms. Her curiosity hungered, itched to be sated and she couldn't help but to go where she was told not to.

She reached the French doors and with a deep breath she opened them slowly, bracing herself for anything as she walked inside the room, carefully shutting the doors behind herself as she took in the room.

Surprisingly it looked somewhat normal ….

A huge king sized four poster bed stood in the middle of the room, dark blue sheets covering it with clothes, his clothes, strewn on top of the bed.

All in all the room seemed ordinary, not quite what she expected. She moved around, just looking, not touching anything, not wanting to accidentally move something out of place.

She couldn't help but wonder why she was banned from his room seeing how he had nothing to hide in here. With a sigh she turned to leave, her foot catching on the rug that lay on the ground. She gasped as she fell forward, catching herself on the bed.

That's when she saw it. The nightstand next to the bed, the drawer was cracked open and a paper hung out of it. She reached in and pulled it out as gently as she could. It was a picture of him, obviously a shot from the police that had published it to the newspapers.

Hermione sat on the bed and grabbed the photos that lay beneath the one she'd pulled out. More and more mug shots from Arkham and the police then a picture that lay buried under hastily scribbled notes that she couldn't even decipher.

In the photo a young man and woman appeared, smiling beautiful smiles, and holding onto each other. The blonde haired girl clung to the man with beautiful shoulder length curly reddish brown hair. His green eyes stood out in the photo and then it suddenly clicked as Hermione brought the photo closer to her face.

It was him.

Joker…. Jack

No scars, no makeup, no green hair color, no crazed killer look.

Just a normal very handsome …. Man.

Him, the man behind all the madness, smiling a genuine smile with this strange girl, his eyes lit up in excitement, love….he had been in love.

She felt a smile tugging at her own lips, knowing she was right, he wasn't all bad, he could be saved.

Then a hand fell on her shoulder and she felt her stomach clench as she was turned roughly around.

Joker stood, scowling, his green eyes gleaming with anger as he stared at her, his eyes flickered over the photo that lay in her hand and then they lit on fire.

She took a step back only to have him advance on her, ripping the photo out of her hand before shoving her violently against the wall. "Why?"

It was a simple question and one that had her fumbling for words. "I … I … I'm sorry… I was just curious."

"Curious?" He growled, bringing his knife up to her neck, "You were told not to come in hereeeeeee."

The knife trailed from neck to collarbone and she hissed at the pain, knowing he was cutting her skin with it.

"I said I was sorry…." He cut her off, slamming his hand down beside her face, onto the wall.

"Sorrryyy isn't … good enough." He let out a crazed laugh as he grabbed her arm and swung her from the wall, onto the bed.

With another growl he lunged at her as she tried to get up, pinning her down. She cried out and he gripped her arms even harder.

In her mind, the images of Lucius doing this to her once upon a time flashed, the image of the henchman the Joker had killed flashed in her mind and she screamed, using all of her strength and thrusted her leg upward, kicking him and effectively knocking him off of her.

Tears ran down her face and she ran, throwing the doors open. She didn't even spare a glance at Shane who stood on the other side, watching in shock as she fled the house.

He walked inside the room to his boss to await orders. Joker stood back up and shook his head at his right hand man, watching as he turned back out of the room.

* * *

Hermione ran and ran, not paying any attention to where she was going; not even noticing at first how it was raining, her only focus lay in escaping.

She managed not to get hit a couple times by traffic on the roads as she ran across the street and away from the manor, the rain seemed to pour down even harder than before and she didn't care. Her heart pounded and she skidded towards the nearest side street unsure of where she was going as long as it was away from him. She must have been completely out of her mind to think there was a soul somewhere within the man, how wrong she was for believing it.

Tears mixed with rain drops poured down her face and she tried to stifle her crying, rubbing her eyes as she peered around, and realizing she was in the middle of a seemingly endless alleyway without any form of protection, her wand still in that bastards clutches.

_Bloody Hell…._

"Hello … little lady."

_Just bloody great._

A voice unfamiliar to her spoke, echoing around the empty alleyway.

"Who's there?" She yelled out, trying to look in every which direction all at once.

Suddenly a blur ran past her and then he stood in front of her, a man with what appeared to be a torn old sack on his head.

She backed away, the hair on the back of her neck standing up, the feeling of danger more alarming than ever.

He laughed and moved closer, "You're the Jokers girl. I've been watching you for a while now."

Now more than ever she wished she had her wand to defend herself.

"I'm no ones."

More laughter, "I saw the way he looks at you, you may think you are no ones, but he sees you as his and his alone. You will be his downfall and by taking you, he will come to me."

Realizing what this madman intended to do, she turned on her heel and began to run towads the nearest building.

An old run down building stood in front of her, one door half open and she ran through it, not thinking as she threw open another door, nearly flying up the steps.

She kept going, not once looking back and as she continued up the flights of stairs, she realized it must be a building under construction. She threw open another door and found an elevator, moving inside and going to the highest floor.

Thank merlin, the elevator was in working condition and she stepped out to see that it had taken her to the rooftop.

Realizing she would be trapped if they came up after her, she turned to open the door leading to the stairwell when the thugs appeared in front of her.

She screamed as they grabbed her roughly and threw her on the ground.

Suddenly the man with the sack over his face appeared in front of her, "What do you fear?"

Before she could respond, a vile gas erupted from his hand and onto her face. She coughed and choked trying desperately not to breathe it in.

_Harry stood in the middle of the field, bodies lying everywhere and Voldemort stood on the other side. Light clashed against light and she watched in horror as her best friend fell_

_She went to hug Ron and his face began to dissolve and soon she stood in a puddle, her screams never-ending_

_Jack stood near the castle and he raised her wand, firing off spell after spell at Lucius Malfoy. She watched and screamed out as a flash of green enveloped Jack…. Joker…. His face morphing back and forth._

"Call me Scarecrow." The demented voice of the mad man laughed out right.

She let out a horrified scream watching as the sack on the man's face transformed into worms and began to almost melt off of his face.

He leaned closer and she backed away, attempting to get up only to have one of his men grab her.

"What do we do with her boss?"

Scarecrow laughed, "Have fun boys, take care of her and then I will figure out how I want to go about luring my old friend out."

She screamed again, trying to escape, as the goons laughed and she felt her hairs rise as she realized what they intended to do.

"Now what do we have hereeeeee."

His voice sounded and she couldn't have felt more happy even though he was the reason she'd run off in the first place, she'd rather take her chances with him than this crazy lunatic who'd sprayed her with some sort of toxin.

"Ahhhh good of you to join us Joker, I was just having a chat with your lovely lady here and my boys are going to take real good care of her." Scarecrow laughed as the henchmen leered down at her, pressing her against them to her absolute disgust.

Joker laughed as well, licking his lips. "I um… I really don't like to….share…."

Scarecrow chuckled, "That's too bad for you then." And then he threw the gas in the clowns face. "Let's see your fears clown."

Hermione watched in horror as her only hope crumbled to the ground, yelling out as he grasped his own hair, Scarecrow leaning over him.

"Crane!" Joker yelled out and backed away from the man.

Scarecrow advanced and pulled out his gun. "Well I guess we don't need to use her as bait after all, gentlemen it's your lucky night, once I dispose of this clown, you may keep the lady."

As he aimed the gun at Joker, Hermione screamed, trying desperately to break free from the goon's tight grip on her arms.

Joker suddenly snapped his head up, looking at Scarecrow before grasping the gun and knocking it out of the man's hand.

Scarecrow stumbled backwards in shock as the Jokers laughter rang along the rooftop, echoing. The clown stood and lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground and pulling the mask off his face. "Let's see your fearssssss now Crane." He laughed again and moved the man's hand to his face; Crane struggled and yelled at his goons, both moving towards their boss.

Hermione was tossed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She watched as Joker blew the gas into the psychopaths face, seeing the man curl into a ball, yelling out as Joker laughed.

The goons came at him at once and she got to her feet just as Shane came running through, barreling into one thug and taking him down, slamming each other into the ground.

The other thug sent Joker flying and she yelled out catching the man's attention. As he came at her she watched as the Batman flew out of the shadows, slamming into the man.

Both men appeared to be on the same side momentarily, fighting off the thugs together, taking them out one by one.

She moved towards them when a man stood in front of her, Crane.

He laughed viciously, the drugs having obviously worn off of him already, grabbing her arm and swinging her towards the edge of the rooftop. She screamed and watched as both men looked up, seeing that she was dangling precariously off of the building.

"See something you like?" The man who called himself scarecrow grinned as he held her by the arm, letting her tip over the edge.

Oh how she wished she had her wand with her to blast the man holding her to pieces.

As the insane man held her over the ledge, she watched as the Joker and Batman glanced at each other before both taking off on a run at her. She felt Crane release his grip on her just as Batman slammed into him, sending them all off the edge.

She screamed her arms flailing as she fell, the wind whipping through her hair.

A strong hand wrapped around her hand suddenly, lifting her from the air and over onto the rooftop.

She clung to the person who saved her as she set foot onto solid ground, her body trembling.

"Shhh shhh shhh shh." His voice whispered in her ear and she looked up into the eyes of the Joker, of Jack.

"Thank you."

He merely smirked at her before turning, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her alongside him back to his goon who stood off to the side, his face in slight shock.

"Joker!"

She turned back to see Batman, standing in the rain, staring at them, his eyes narrowed.

"Let her go."

Joker turned back, unable to resist, "What if she doesn't want to be let go?"

Batman growled and ran at him; Shane came up from the side only to be thrown into the wall by him before he jumped onto the joker, both men rolled on the ground, hitting each other.

Hermione watched in horror, yelling at them, trying to get them to stop when suddenly Batman threw the Joker off of him, flinging him back on the floor before sweeping towards her, grasping her arm.

"No." She struggled, not wanting to go with him, not now that she was finally getting a chance to see beneath the paint that concealed a man, just as human as anyone else.

He gripped her tighter and swung her over his broad shoulder. She yelled out and hit him on the back as he began running. She glanced back and saw that he was headed for the edge of the rooftop, intending to glide out into the night, to save her from the clown prince of crime.

Joker had got back to his feet and pulled out his gun, not really wishing to kill the batman but not taking kindly to Gotham's hero taking his woman….she was his and that was that.

Growling, he aimed it and then realized he had no clear shot since the witch was on his shoulders, splayed out, hitting the dark knight repeatedly.

He took off on a sprint after them, catching up and yelling, "Batsy you know I don't take kindly to you taking away my things!" He hissed, licking his lips as the Dark Knight turned on his heel.

"She's not yours Joker." And with that he grasped his utility belt, pulling out the grapple gun and aiming it at the roof ahead of them.

Hermione watched the Jokers face turn angry before he lunged at her, throwing his hand out. In this moment she could see the emotions flickering in his eyes, the uncertainty, obviously used to not being chosen, then just as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared.

She cast an apologetic look at Batman who couldn't see her since she was hoisted over his shoulder, knowing he meant well, before hitting him as hard as she could in the neck as she grabbed onto the Joker's hands.

His goon came at the same time, shoving the Batman off of the roof, watching as he lost his footing and in that moment, let go of Hermione and she slammed into the Joker, both of them toppling to the ground.

She landed on top of him with a thud, his body cushioning her fall. Groaning, she pushed upward, seeing him grin at her, his hands trailing her sides. "As much as I….enjoy….thissss beautiful, I think we… should get going." He watched in amusement as she scrambled off of him, standing up, her face a pretty shade of pink that went to her collarbone.

"Thank you again." Once more he smirked and this time he placed his hand at the small of her back, moving her in the direction he and Shane had come from, towards the elevator and out of the building.

* * *

As they entered Shane's house, she noticed the Joker moving slower, limping as he took his coat off.

His right hand man moved out to the living area while Joker began retreating to his room, saying nothing as Hermione followed him.

She stood in the doorway unsure after the fiasco at had made her run in the first place whether or not she should enter.

He limped over to his bed and sat down, propping his foot up.

Making a decision, she moved into the room, "You're hurt."

He laughed, "What elseee is new?"

She looked at him, "May I have my wand back?"

He raised a brow, "Now why would I do that?"

"Have I left since you allowed me to wander the halls of this house?"

"You did earlierrrr beautiful."

"Because of your temper."

"You shouldn't have….been …. in MY room."

"I apologized."

"Not," He clicked his tongue, "Good enough."

"I would like to heal your foot, you are obviously injured."

His expression took on a surprised look that quickly went away, "And why would you care?"

She sighed, "You saved my life….I'd like to at least mend your foot."

He seemed lost in thought momentarily before reaching into his vest, pulling out her wand, "Nothing funny sweetheart."

Hermione nodded and took her wand from him before turning to his leg. She reached out to lift his pant leg up when he shooed her hands away, pulling it up himself.

She could see the large bruise forming across his pale leg and raised her wand, muttering a spell. He watched her curiously and let out a hiss of pain, slamming his fist down onto the end table next to the bed as she fixed what was obviously a sprained foot.

"Fuck!"

She flinched at his cursing and moved away so he could see her handiwork. He groaned and sat up more, looking at his leg, eyes widening in surprise. "Now thatttt…." He licked his lips, "Is what I call a magic trick."

The wound was completely gone and healed and he moved it cautiously at first before moving to stand up.

"Thanks beautiful." He smirked as he walked out of the room, this time not bothering to pocket her wand.

This time she followed him as he walked into the kitchen to grab food out of the fridge. He turned and looked at her as he pulled an apple out, his knife glinting in the light as he used it to peel the fruit.

She leaned back against the counter. "Who was he?"

He smirked, "Crane?"

She nodded as he threw her the now carved apple before grabbing another one for himself, "He's one of Gotham's…." He paused for dramatic effect, "corrupted." Laughter flowed out of him, "And they call me insane..."

"What was that stuff he used on me….it …. It made me hallucinate." She shivered at the life like images that still stuck in her mind.

Joker grinned, "Fear….he thinks he's the master of fear….using a hallucinogenic gas to deliver one their ultimate horrors…." He licked his lips as he took a bite out of the red apple in his hand.

"I owe you my life."

"Do you now?"

"Yes….if not for you….." She trailed off not wanting to think of the fate Scarecrow had in store for her.

He smirked, leaving his half-finished apple on the counter as he came towards her.

Her breath hitched as he neared her, "You could have …. uhhh left….. the batman wanted youuuu." He licked his lips.

"I know."

"But you chose to come back here."

"I did."

His green eyes flickered briefly with an unnamed emotion as he stared at her, almost appearing slightly shocked before he masked his features once more.

He grabbed her wand that she had placed in her back pocket, brushing her ass in the process and smirking at her, "I will be taking this for uhhh safe keeping once more then."

And with that he turned abruptly and headed out of the kitchen, leaving her in slight shock over what had just occurred.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

"She's still not back my lord." The voice of his spy filled the room and the Dark Lord watched as his servant knelt before him.

"No information?" He raised his wand, ready to crucio the spy into a heap on the floor for bringing him nothing.

The servants head snapped up and stared directly into his cold dark eyes, "Not coming from the fool who runs the school. From myself, yes, there is news to be told."

Voldemort slowly lowered his wand, "Speak."

The servant stood on their feet, "The visions have come and gone, and in the latest, well, look for yourself."

The dark lord met the even stare of his servant.

_Suddenly he was in the middle of a street, a city. He felt himself cringe with complete revulsion, a muggle city. The clouds came and went and it was suddenly night time and he found himself in a manor of some kind. _

_Her voice drifted through and he turned to see the mudblood sitting by a fire, someone standing in the shadows watching her intently._

_Scene changed suddenly and he was seeing this muggle in the light. Clown makeup or paint caked his face, he was dressed wildly and he looked crazy even for a muggle. This man circled the mudblood, his mudblood and immediately he made the connection. _

_A new evil will rise_

_They will fight for her_

_Together they will bring the world to its knees_

_If light goes to dark_

_All hope shall be lost_

This muggle, this filthy muggle would try and challenge him for the mudblood? In the mind of his servant, he could feel his blood boiling, he'd be damned if he'd be defeated by a disgusting muggle especially one dressed like a freak of all people.

He growled and abruptly pulled away from the mind of his servant, nearly stumbling over his own feet.

Bellatrix annoying voice drifted into the air as she came towards him, hissing and cursing the servant for whatever had caused her lord to become so upset.

He held his hand in front of himself, signaling for her to shut her mouth as he spoke, "Bellatrix, I do not recall asking you to speak!" His voice boomed and he watched in satisfaction as her cheeks turned bright red as she became quiet.

"As for you my servantttt, continue finding out what you can. You are to report to me every day and I want to be alerted as soon as the mudblood is in Hogwarts." His wand tapped the side of his servants head.

The spy nodded, "As you wish master." The voice almost robotic as the spy turned to leave the room.

Bellatrix spoke once more, "Are you sure _she_ can be trusted my lord?" She shivered slightly, praying she wouldn't be punished for speaking out once more.

He looked down at her, "As much as one under my control can be, yes." His black eyes glinted as he raised his wand, "Leave."

She immediately began walking out of the room, bowing slightly as she took her leave and he aimed his wand.

"Just so you remember your place, CRUCIO!"

Her screams could be heard throughout the manor.


	10. Otherside Of The Coin

**Chapter 8 – Otherside of the Coin**

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much for the reviews, I really appreciate all of them and am sooo happy everyone is loving the story, please keep reading and reviewing :D

* * *

**Previously:**

_Bellatrix spoke once more, "Are you sure __she__ can be trusted my lord?" She shivered slightly, praying she wouldn't be punished for speaking out once more._

_He looked down at her, "As much as one under my control can be, yes." His black eyes glinted as he raised his wand, "Leave."_

_She immediately began walking out of the room, bowing slightly as she took her leave and he aimed his wand._

_"Just so you remember your place, CRUCIO!"_

_Her screams could be heard throughout the manor._

* * *

Over the week all the henchmen noticed a change to their boss, one they liked. For one thing he wasn't on a rampage killing them off one by one and he seemed to have a lighter step around the house, his attention captured by the intriguing young woman he'd originally kidnapped.

On this particular day, the Joker found himself sitting in the library room doing something very unlike him, reading. He sat across from Hermione in the room reading in a comfortable silence as the fireplace roared.

They hadn't really spoken much since the incident which had almost got them both killed. Most of the time he was out doing god only knew what while she was in the house as usual keeping mainly to the library as it was her place to just be and think clearly, surrounded by the smell of old and new books.

As he sat there he found himself consumed in his thoughts, thoughts that usually consisted of twisted havoc and chaos now focused solely on the strange woman sitting before him.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was all about, now that he truly thought about it she was a complete mystery to him. He knew her name, she was a witch, not from Gotham at all, and her magic came from the wand he held onto.

Snapping his book shut he leaned back, running a hand through his green hair before speaking, "Where areee you from….beautiful? I assssumme acroosss the pond?"

The sudden question caused Hermione to jump, not expecting him to talk to her let alone ask personal questions.

She closed her own book and looked over at him, "London yes."

"Anddd?" He seemed almost….normal and she could see the curiosity flashing in his beautiful eyes, she responded.

"I am from London, born and raised until I turned 11 and found out I was a witch. I got a letter to attend a school for people with magical abilities and so my parents accepted it and sent me off. I've lived at my school, at Hogwarts, since then. I am in my seventh year and it's complicated."

He couldn't help but lean out of his chair now very curious about this woman, allowing himself this moment of being….normal. "Explain."

And seeing the absolutely serious expression on the man's face, Hermione complied and began explaining her life in depth right down to the fight against Voldemort.

She explained about the horocruxes that he'd scattered all over the place and the hunt that her two best friends had been intending to go on before she accidentally transported herself here. She told him how she ended up in his world in the first place and how she missed her friends terribly.

He sat in the chair, listening to her talk animatedly to him, observing how she spoke so enthusiastically. The talk of her years at school with her two best friends had her eyes lit up as she spoke of their adventures. Then as the talk of this dark lord came up, her pretty chocolate eyes flared and he could see the fight in her…..he really liked that.

She blushed that beautiful shade of pink as she realized she'd been going on about herself and her life for over an hour and stopped in mid-sentence. "Merlin all I've been doing is talking your ear off about myself this past hour….I'm sorry."

He laughed softly and stood up, "I asked you to."

Hermione stood up too, watching him stretch and walk over to the bookshelf to place his book back in the shelf. This was the most….human… she'd seen him the whole time and she found herself smiling, liking it, savoring it since she knew it wouldn't last.

Feeling brave she voiced the question that'd been on her mind since she had found that photo, "Who was the girl in the photo I found with you?"

He froze by the bookshelf before turning and flicking out his knife. She felt her breathing catch as she waited for him to come at her. Instead he simply stood where he was, flicking the knife open and closed, looking lost in thought.

"She was…." He licked his lips, "The love of my life."

"What happened to her?"

His eyes seemed to darken at this question but he continued, "She leftttttt me. She left me for someone else when I got these." He gestured to his scars covered by the blood red paint on his cheeks.

Hermione felt saddened, "Why? Why would she leave you because of scars?"

"She said she had started seeing someone else, she had fallen in loveeee." He sneered.

Feeling braver she asked, "How did you get the scars?"

Joker growled and slammed the book he had been reading into the shelf before marching out of the room, slamming the doors behind him as he headed for the front door, leaving the manor.

Hermione stood, staring out after him. She felt sad for him, she felt angry that he had obviously suffered when he was younger and this girl had just left him like that. She was surprised he shared as much as he did before storming out.

Shane entered the room and raised a brow, "What happened?"

She sighed, "I asked too many questions that's what happened."

The goon shook his head, "That may be but the fact that he actually responded to you says something, the boss doesn't share anything about himself with anyone. He only tells tales, never anything about his past, no one knows a thing about him, except for you now."

Understanding the significance of what had just happened, her eyes widened.

"I didn't think of it like that."

Shane smirked, "If any of us dared to ask him anything we'd probably get shot on the spot and you just got walked out on, you definitely have had an effect on the boss Granger."

She smiled as she thought about it and placed her book on the shelf before walking out of the room heading up to her own room.

* * *

Hours had gone by and she looked at the clock, placing the book she'd been reading 'Beauty and the Beast.' down on the bed. It was already evening and her stomach grumbled.

The food she'd hardly noticed Shane bring her, sat on the bed and she began to eat it, soup and salad with a side of chicken.

She finished her meal and decided she wanted to send out another letter, this time to the boys, as she had gotten nothing back from the headmaster as of yet.

Smiling to herself she pulled out a piece of paper when she suddenly realized her wand lay in _his _room….

Bloody hell.

She sighed and stood up, deciding to go and get it, praying he was still out wherever and not here at the house.

Once downstairs, she moved toward his room and knocked softly on the door this time just in case, not wishing to have another blow up.

No response.

She knocked again.

Still nothing.

Quietly she opened the door and walked in, attempting to be as quiet as possible. The lights were off and she assumed he was still out. She moved around, looking for her wand before seeing it lying on the table beside the bed.

She smiled to herself, now she could write to the boys and find out how everyone was faring back home so far. She reached for the wand, grabbing it, and was roughly turned around on her heel.

In the darkness she could slightly make out his face, a dark outline of it, as she came face to face with him. Before she could say anything, he shoved her into the wall, pinning her. She felt the color drain from her face as she realized he must have come back for some reason and she hadn't heard the door open…..

She quickly brought her wand upwards before he could react, "Lumos." His face illuminated in the light, she realized with shock that he had no paint on for the first time. His face was….normal….except for the scars.

He glared at her, still not speaking as she stared at him, not in horror as he had expected but in curiosity….

Without thinking she lifted her hand, reaching out to touch his face. He made no move to pull away and so she hesitantly touched his cheek, feeling the ridged scaring on it, tracing it.

He closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling. It was so foreign, he'd never allowed anyone close let alone to touch his face…..no one had ever wanted to either.

She felt braver and moved closer, her fingers trailing lightly over his face as she noticed every detail from the scars on his cheeks to the creases in his forehead from his expression of slight shock.

He backed her up into the wall even harder, one hand winding in her hair, his eyes taking on a darker shade as she felt her breathing hitch as he came closer.

"Boss!"

Joker growled at the interruption and moved away from her as though he'd been burned.

She stayed against the wall still in shock at what had almost occurred.

He turned to Shane who had burst into the room out of breath.

"It's Crane….he's here and some men with wands like yours are ….." Hermione watched in horror as he was hit from the side with a bullet, crumpling to the ground.

She let out a scream and attempted to rush to him only to have Joker grab her roughly by the hand pulling her back.

"No." His command was simple and she felt tears rush down her face at the man's fallen form.

Jonathan Crane's laughter rang through the hall as he came into the room.

"Well well well, what have we here?" He came in without the mask, a young looking man, his eyes reflecting his madness.

Hermione turned to the Joker, grasping his shirt. He stared at her in momentary confusion as she held onto him, before wrapping his free arm around her, his other hand reaching for the gun tucked away in his bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"Expelliarmus!" She aimed her wand in a flash, blasting the man off of his feet and sending him careening into the wall.

She could hear footsteps coming towards the room, death eaters no doubt. She turned back to the Joker whose expression looked shocked at her actions before she closed her eyes, gripping his shirt tightly, throwing her arm around his neck as she envisioned home, Hogwarts. It was time to go back, and she was bringing him with her, she was saving him.

At least that's what she hoped would happen.

She prayed they wouldn't splinch as long distance apparition was never recommended and usually ended in doing just that, splinching, especially overseas hence why she hadn't tried it while stuck here.

Joker pulled his gun out finally with his free hand and bullets began to fly as he took out two of wizards running in clearing not expecting that form of an attack as they fell to the ground, more barreling in after them. Suddenly the room began to spin and he let out a startled yell as he felt everything shift at once. He held the witch who clung to him tightly and watched as everything changed at a rapid pace.

Suddenly the ground came up and he was falling. He let out a loud round of laughter as he watched the colors shift and then it rushed forward before opening up to the view of the world and he slammed into the hard unforgiving ground, Hermione landing on top of him, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

She blushed and hastily stood, offering him her hand, he took it and stood up looking around this strange new environment as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder once more.

"Sooo where did you take me to…. "He licked his lips, "Beautiful?"

Hermione dusted herself off and looked up to see the castle in the distance, "Home, my home."

"Ah…. Hogwarts?"

"Yes." She nodded as they began walking up the hill.

He ran a hand through his hair out of habit as he trudged up the hill behind her, "So… whooo… were those…" He licked his lips, "men with wands?"

She shuddered, "Voldemorts henchmen, his death eaters."

He thought to their conversation earlier in the day about the death eaters who followed this….he who must not be named…. Voldemort.

Interesting.

He kept silent, just following her up towards the old castle.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

"Master….." Rodolphus Lestrange crept into the room where the dark lord stood, staring out a window, his slender and bony fingers stroking the wand he held as he stared into the night sky.

The wizard turned, Nagini hissing as she rose to encircle the dark lord.

"Yesss?" He hissed.

Lestrange tried to keep from shaking, attempting to regain control of himself as he cleared his throat, "She got away again….she apparated and we are fairly certain she is back at Hogwarts, she took that… that strange muggle with her…."

Voldemort growled and narrowed his eyes at his follower as two more death eaters strode in, one who he'd also sent after the mudblood, "One simple task and you all seem incapable." His wand raised and the death eater moving next to Rodolphus fell dead to the floor, eyes wide in shock.

"As for you Rodolphus tell Lucius to make sure that idiot boy of his finds out tonight whether or not the mudblood has indeed returned to us."

The death eater turned to leave, visibly shaking now before the dark lord's voice stopped him, "Oh and she is not to be harmed, not yet, but kill the companion she has taken with her, he is of no use to us." And he raised his wand once more, "Sectumsempra!"

Voldemort watched with a sickening smile as Bellatrix husband yelled out in pain, clutching himself as cuts appeared all over his skin. "Do not fail me this time Lestrange or it will be your last."

The man half drug himself out of the room, blood seeping through his clothing as he struggled to walk towards Lucius' rooms.

Voldemort hissed to Nagini, "Soon my pet, very soon we shall have our queen, I can tasteeee it."

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

"Boy's once more I must urge you to continue your studies and have patience, she will be back soon." The headmaster, sat, hands clasped together, patiently watching as the two teenagers nearly paced a hole in his floor.

Harry finally stopped and stared at the older man, "What if she's just telling us she's okay?"

"What if it isn't her?!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Or what if she's been imperioed, what if they already got to her?!"

The door suddenly swung open and her voice rang through, causing all three men to look over in shock. "What if who already got to me?!"

Harry and Ron nearly threw her to the ground in their haste to sweep her off of her feet, hugging her ferociously, and neither noticing the stranger behind her who moved to the side, watching them curiously.

Albus sat at his desk, looking from the golden girl to him….a muggle he could tell, but there was something different about this man and one thing Albus knew was to go by his instincts.

"Miss Granger."

He broke up the hug with his voice as all three separated. Harry and Ron finally noticed the stranger who stood near her, the jagged scarring along his cheeks catching their attention.

Harry averted his eyes politely while Ron openly stared at the weird looking muggle who glared back at him, "Something got your attention ….. hmmmm?" He licked his lips, inwardly growling at the fact that he hadn't had time to paint his face.

"Who is he?!" Ron demanded to know, avoiding the man's question.

Joker noted that his sidekick seemed to at least have more manners than his red headed friend. He felt the sudden urge to whip his knife out and carve a nice smile into the porcelain skin of the ginger boy but knew that probably wouldn't get him anywhere as he was now in a strange new world.

Hermione sighed and glanced at the headmaster who nodded for her to tell them what had happened.

She shifted closer towards the Joker and he smirked, noticing she hadn't even noticed what she was doing and listened as she divulged her story including when she'd been kidnapped by him and how she was still with him at the manor when Crane had attacked along with some of the death eaters. Her eyes watered when she mentioned Shane and how they'd killed him.

Albus cleared his throat and spoke, "Well you are here now and you will stay in the castle until we figure out what to do. As for your….companion….." He raised a brow at the scarred man.

"Joker." He responded, smirking.

"You may stay here in the castle for now; I will have an elf prepare a room for you."

As he said this, a house elf magically appeared and the old man repeated his instructions to the little creature.

Joker's eyes widened in shock at the sight of this …. Thing…. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Hermione had mentioned how their land was home to many a creature but he just wasn't expecting to see one in person…..

The elf disappeared and Ron opened his mouth once more, "Pardon me professor…. But have you gone mad?!"

Both Harry and Hermione gasped and Albus merely watched as the red head went on a tirade. "This bloody freak kidnapped and held our Hermione hostage and probably brainwashed her while he was at it and then he …."

Before the Joker could even attempted to cut the boys tongue out, Hermione lashed out, wand outright, eyes blazing as she dug the tip of her wand into her best friend's shoulder. "Shut up Ronald!"

He made to speak out again but she cut him off completely, "You don't know the entire situation and I could have left but I chose to stay, he gave me an option when Batman tried to rescue me but I CHOSE to stay. So before you open your mouth and pour out any more false accusations maybe you should just ask me first! I was not brain washed and I wasn't held in a cell as a prisoner you bloody oaf!"

Harry just shook his head at Ron and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him out of the room before he could make more of an ass out of himself. He turned back, mouthing sorry at Hermione and Joker before disappearing out of the room. He knew what it was like to be different and to be judged on it, therefore he wouldn't judge the strange muggle with weird scars on his face because he knew what it felt like and if Hermione trusted him enough to bring him with her to their world then it was good enough for him. He only hoped Ron would open his eyes and see what he saw before he truly stuck his foot in his mouth for good with their best friend.

Hermione turned to the Joker who just shook his head in disgust as the headmaster spoke up.

"I apologize for Mr. Weasley's outburst, Joker….." Albus paused on his name, knowing that he must have a real name and that there was more than met the eye with this man, but chose to continue on, eyes twinkling. "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to show him to his rooms, it's next to yours."

She smiled and nodded, "Follow me."

Joker bit back the urge to snap at her for directing an order at him but kept quiet, following beside her until they reached two doors next to each other.

"That's your room, mine is here." She pointed to the door in front of her before going to his door and swinging it open, walking into the room into a nicely lit living area.

He took the duffel bag he'd been carrying all night with him and placed it beside the couch before sitting down.

"Why?" His tongue ran over his lips again.

She looked at him, almost at a loss for words, "I couldn't let them kill you."

"Why…not?" He trailed the last word with a pop of his tongue.

"Because….you don't deserve that."

"Most peopleee…. would disagree with you dollface."

She smiled softly, "I'm not most people."

"I'mmm beginning to seeee that." His intense gaze locked on her and she felt herself shifting under it, her cheeks blushing a light pink as she looked at her hands, breaking the stare.

He leaned back, "What now?"

She sighed, "We wait. And I try to get some sleep right now."

Before he could say anything else she disappeared out of his room and he could hear her opening her door to her room. He smirked and closed his door before going back to the couch, thinking over things.

She was different like him, she was weird and not like anyone else he'd ever met…. Well anyone he hadn't tried to kill before anyway.

With her, his urges to kill became less and less and he found he actually …. liked it….. his head was a complete mess and she was in the center of it.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself; his normal routine consisted of figuring out what kind of havoc to cause next in the lovely city of Gotham and how to beat the Batman.

His thought's started to fade from what he could possibly find to blow up to the lovely …. Gryffindor…..he chuckled outright at this, thinking about how she'd divulged her life here to him.

Joker laid back and his eyes slowly closed, drifting off to sleep in the middle of his thoughts.

* * *

Hours went by and Hermione finally threw the blankets off of herself, unable to sleep without having nightmares of Voldemort kidnapping her….and that she knew would be no walk in the park as it had been with Jack..Joker. She growled, frustrated before sitting up, grabbing her wand.

If she couldn't sleep then she would do something to rid herself of all the energy she had. As she swung the door open, she found Harry standing outside of it, hand raised to knock.

She smiled and he engulfed her into a hug as he stepped inside, "I just wanted to apologize again for Ron's horrible behavior 'Mione. "

"It's not your fault Ronald doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

He nodded, " I know but I still felt bad." He ruffled her hair, "How are you? How is…. Joker?"

"I'm fine; I was just going to go for a walk in the halls before sleeping because I feel restless. As for Joker," She leaned closer, "His real name is Jack."

"Jack?"

She nodded, "As I explained in the headmaster's office, that's his alias or was when he was …."

"Hurting other people?" His green eyes flashed curiously.

"I know it sounded bad but he's different Harry, honesty, I am not excusing his behavior or actions but there is something there, something about him."

Harry sighed and smiled, "One thing I have learned to do is to trust you and your feelings."

She threw her arms around her best friend, hugging him happily, "Thank you."

"Well I am off to bed, I just wanted to see you again. "He reopened the door, "Want me to come for a walk with you before I go?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I need to be alone, just clear my head."

He nodded in understanding, "Please be careful and whatever you do stay away from the dungeons, stick to the Gryffindor corridors."

Hermione hugged him again, thankful for his concern and nodded back as he walked out.

She quickly stuffed her wand into her back pocket and headed out of the room.

Unbeknownst to her, Joker lay awake in his room having been unable to fall back asleep and having just finished reapplying the paint he normally wore on his face. He dropped the paint he used into his open duffel bag and lay back on the bed. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door opening and voices…..the boy with glasses, he recognized his voice.

He lay on the bed, attempting to try and sleep, contemplating taking off his vest and shirt when he heard the kid leaving and Hermione saying something about walking.

A spark of curiosity filled him and he growled, knowing he would get no rest tonight as he stood up and headed for the door. He opened it quietly and watched the brown haired witch walking down the corridor.

Smirking to himself, he closed his door as quietly as he could before tailing after her, sticking to the shadows. One thing he was good at besides killing was following people. He hadn't shown up and surprised his victims without having the skill of being able to tail them quickly and silently.

She walked and walked, just aimlessly, consumed in her thoughts. She was so lost and confused for once in her life. He was consuming her every thought. This man, this supposed monster, this killer, this…..she didn't know what he was anymore.

He had many sides to him and she saw them briefly and she wanted so much for him to let her in, to find out what had led him down the path he was on. Who had given him the scars? What really happened with the girl he had been in love with? She wondered why it mattered so much, logically speaking she was indeed a know-it-all with a thirst for knowledge and not knowing something always got to her. But this had gotten her to the point that she took him here to her home. She could have just left him, but as she had told Harry, he didn't deserve that. She had chosen to stay, chosen to try and get to know him after the Batman had attempted to 'rescue' her. From the moment she'd laid eyes on the man with his paint covered face, he'd captured her attention. Even when she found out who he was and how dangerous he was, she couldn't stay away. First it was for her wand, her means of escaping, but it had turned into something else and she couldn't figure out what….or couldn't admit what it was….she wasn't sure.

She sighed and continued walking, not paying much attention to anything, much less the way the shadows seemed to move with her.

Finally looking up out of her thoughts, she noticed she was now standing in front of the room of requirement, the huge doors appearing out of nowhere.

She smiled, thinking perhaps she could run off some energy by practicing on targets.

Slowly, she opened the doors and slipped inside, not noticing something else slipping inside with her as she walked towards the middle of the room.

It slowly shaped into a practice room with dummies in the corner when it slowly began melting away once more.

Hermione gasped.

She wasn't alone.

"Miss me mudblood?"

Draco.

His form emerged from the shadows and he raised his wand at her, "Accio wand!" Her wand flew out of her back pocket and into his outstretched hand.

Before she could do anything, he charged her, slamming her onto the ground and she screamed out as he silenced the room. "No one can hear you."

He ran a hand over her face and she fought against him, "Relax, you'll only make it hurt worse." He grinned.

Her face drained of color and she struggled even more against him as he bound her by invisible ropes.

Joker had watched her go into the room which had appeared out of thin air and he realized ti was the room she'd told him about, the one which appeared when the person needed it most and would form into anything you needed.

He went to go in after her when he saw someone else hiding in the shadows, watching her before slipping inside.

He slowly approached the door and he heard movement then nothing. Using the darkness of the night, he moved inside to see Hermione sprawled out on the ground, the blonde one he was almost sure was the one she referred to as Draco, binding her hands with a spell.

Growling he slipped out his knife from his pocket, flipping it open. He would enjoy spilling this one's crimson blood on the ground. Quietly he moved closer, realizing the blonde must have somehow silenced her so her screaming could not be heard as he could hear the boy but she was silent though her mouth was yelling out words.

"You may enjoy this mudblood, I know I will." Draco laughed as he began to unbutton his pants, ready to take Gryffindor's princess on a ride she would never forget.

Hermione cried out, desperately trying to free herself of the restraints before suddenly seeing Jack, Joker's face above her, looming over Draco.

"That's…..not a very …. Gentlemanly thing to….doooo…." He hissed out and watched as the blonde turned in shock at his presence.

The wizard struggled to aim his wand and simultaneous pull his pants up and Joker laughed outright before knocking the wand out of his hand, sending it flying across the room.

"What the hell….. You are that freak father told me about!" The blonde yelled out, his lip curling in disgust as he went to pull Hermione's wand out of his other pocket.

Joker growled, grasping the younger man by his lapels, lifting him off of the floor, enjoying the intense flicker of fear that flowed through his stormy grey eyes. "Is it the scars?" He laughed as he slammed the blonde into the wall, "Want to know how I got them?"

"You're crazy!"

"Um….no…I….I am not…." He pressed the blade into the blondes pale white skin, "You like to…..rape?"

Draco struggled against him to no avail. "You like the feeling of ….. Helplessness?" Joker licked his lips.

"Fuck youuuuu."

He laughed and pushed the blade harder against his throat, crimson red droplets of blood began to trickle down his throat.

"Jack!"

He growled at the use of his real name and turned to see Hermione leaning up from her position on the floor, the spell having worn off since he broke the blonde's wand.

"You can't kill him." She stared at him, shaking from the ordeal as she struggled to sit up completely, her back killing her from being slammed onto the ground.

Normally he would have just killed the boy anyway after what he'd just attempted to do…..normally he would have knocked her out and left her for the police to find, but this wasn't normal, this was anything but normal…. And she was more than just anyone to him.

Sneering he turned back to the blonde, "Let me go," The arrogant yet scared shitless Slytherin demanded.

He nodded, "Fine." And before releasing him, he reared his hand back, enjoying the feel of his fist connecting with bone and the sickening crack that accompanied it as he released the boy, watching as he slumped unconscious to the ground.

Blood caked his fist from the ruby colored liquid that now seeped out of the boy's nose and rapidly black and blue turning face, he quickly grasped the wand he knew to be Hermione's and placed it in his own pocket.

Joker turned back to Hermione and she watched him, unsure of what to do as he came closer.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing as he leaned down to help her up when he realized her back was bothering her from where she'd been thrown to the floor.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a hold of her and swung her upwards, carrying her bridal style out of the room and down the hall.

"You don't have to do this."

He remained silent as he headed for her room.

"What about Malfoy?"

Again silence.

They reached her room and he opened the door and shut it behind himself with his foot before moving into her bedroom, dropping her gently onto the bed. She winced and sat up as he made to leave.

"Wait."

He'd reached the door when she moved towards him, "Thank you…. Jack."

He turned on his heel, "Why do you insisttttt on calling me that…."

"Isn't that your name?"

"Jack died." He stated harshly.

She moved a little closer, "No he didn't, I can still see him even though I didn't get a chance to know him, a part of him is still in there." She pointed at him to make her point and he closed his eyes, counting to ten so as not to murder her here and now.

"Don't say that." He clicked his tongue against his cheek.

"Why?" Unconsciously she had moved closer and her scent was engulfing him and he was having trouble thinking of anything right now other than shoving her against the nearest wall and doing something he hadn't done in many years.

"Why must you be…." He hissed, moving even closer, "Sooo insistent."

She blushed and looked down, breaking eye contact, "I can't help it, I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

She laughed at that before turning to head back into her room.

"It was my father."

She turned back wide eyed as he moved further in, standing next to her couch.

"He gave me these….scars…"

Quietly she moved towards him, afraid to say anything lest she break the moment and he close up once more.

_He stood outside the door, hearing the screams of his mother as his drunk father beat on her. He threw the door opened as hard as he could and saw her fall to the floor, clothes from the suitcase she held flying all over the room as it crashed onto the floor as well._

_His father turned seeing him in the doorway and ran to him, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him to the ground before pulling out the same knife he'd used on his wife and sneering at him. _

"_Why you frowning boy? Why you crying?!" The father yelled before cutting his face, Jack screamed out but no one would help him, no one could hear him._

_He bled all over as he staggered to the phone, dialing 911 and waiting for what seemed like days but was only minutes till an ambulance came._

_The rest was blacked out as he passed out, waking up in the local hospital and having been stitched up. His mother's sister had come for him and taken him in._

_A couple years had gone by and he'd kept reopening the wounds by smiling too wide, restitching them himself as his new family had very little money to do anything with._

_The kids called him a freak; no one wanted anything to do with him._

_Except her._

_Katherine, that was her name._

_She stuck by him and he fell in love with her._

_She was there when he had no one._

_But she hadn't thought of him as much more than a friend until he plucked up the courage and asked her out. _

_She had agreed only to start spending less and less time with him, until one day she told him she had fallen in love with someone else and that as much as she cared for him, the scars were too much for her and her image she had to uphold as a popular girl in their new high school. _

_And thus his decent into madness had begun and spiraled outwards._

Hermione stood closer to him, watching as he finished his tale, "How does it feelllll to know the Jokers true storyyyyy." He drawled out with a dry laugh, "Feel better now dollfaceeee? Something you can….laugh over?"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't laugh. That's horrible…..what your father did, how your girlfriend treated you…I have scars and no one should be judged by them, treated like they are worth nothing."

He glanced at her, seeing her eyes held sadness….for him…it drew a pang of want…need…..it had been so very long since he had allowed himself to …. feel…. to be with another person….

Before he could make his mind up and just leave the room altogether he felt her hand gently touch the side of his face and he growled softly, looking down at her, "I am sorry you went through that….no one deserves that …. Jack."

Something about the way she said his name….. or maybe it was the hand on his face…. the way she caressed his face…. he wasn't sure what made him do it but his hand shot up as she made to pull away and obviously head to bed. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back, watching as she roughly turned back around and he stared at her, his emerald eyes burning into hers.

Before she could utter a word, his red painted lips had claimed hers and she felt her own move in response after a moment of shock.

Her back suddenly connected with the wall as he shoved her roughly against it, his hands pulling her hair roughly as she ran her own hands along his sides.

He suddenly moved them backwards never breaking contact with her lips, towards the couch, the back of her legs hitting it and she toppled backwards with him on top of her, his painted face smearing all over her and she could care less, she needed him and that was all she knew.

Joker growled from the back of his throat, nipping and biting at her neck and collarbone before unsheathing his knife….


	11. Battle Scars

**Chapter 9 – Battle Scars **

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, keep on reading and reviewing! :D**

**During the lil sexy scene below I listened to Snow Patrols 'New York for the ending of their activities, and a mix of Deftones 'Passenger' and 'Change' Just fyi. Haha. **

**Hope you all enjoy this !**

**Sorry for the looooong wait! Next update will be within this week :D **

* * *

**Previously:**

_Her back suddenly connected with the wall as he shoved her roughly against it, his hands pulling her hair roughly as she ran her own hands along his sides._

_He suddenly moved them backwards never breaking contact with her lips, towards the couch, the back of her legs hitting it and she toppled backwards with him on top of her, his painted face smearing all over her and she could care less, she needed him and that was all she knew._

_Joker growled from the back of his throat, nipping and biting at her neck and collarbone before unsheathing his knife…._

* * *

Hermione watched as he trailed the knife over her shirt and she felt her breathing hitch momentarily before he cut through the material, ripping the fabric from her body, making short work of her bra and she lay topless before him.

The urge to cover herself washed over her but he gripped her arms over her head, tightly, biting at her neck before running his knife lower, the feel of the cold blade against her bare skin made her squirm and she moaned against him as he ripped through her jeans, releasing his tight grip on her arms to touch her bare breasts, enjoying the feel of her arching into him.

Her wild hair strewn across the couch and he growled as he nipped down her neck and bit hard into the flesh , moving lower, tongue flicking out to tease her nipples.

She groaned and writhed beneath him as he kept teasing her, her hands wound in his hair, pulling and scraping at his scalp.

He groaned, enjoying the feel of her hands running through his hair. With a low growl he picked her up by her ass, throwing her legs around his waist, nearly stumbling as he carried her to the bedroom, lips fighting with hers as he threw the door open before practically throwing her onto the bed.

Her hands fought against his vest, a loud rip echoing as she managed to send the buttons flying, forgetting in the moment that she was a witch and could just use a spell to remove the clothing.

As her hand ran up his shirt, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, seeing her eyes as she attempted to rip his shirt with little success. "Allow me." He grinned, undoing the buttons much too slowly for Hermione's liking.

The shirt fell off and suddenly the Joker felt exposed….too exposed…scarring crisscrossed his body, odd shapes here and there over his chest and back from various fights he'd been in since his youth.

Hermione sensed his hesitancy and could see the cold mask of the Joker fighting to take over and she quickly doused the fire echoing in his beautiful eyes, kissing him fully with everything she had before making her way down his chest.

His breathing hitched, no one had ever willingly done that….sure he'd had a prostitute here and there but even they had stared at him in disgust or pity once his scars were revealed and yet here she was, this beautiful ….creature….on him, her eyes reflecting curiosity and desire…not pity or fear…..

Without another thought he pulled her up and for a moment she tensed in fear that he was throwing her off of him only to have that thought squashed as he moved her on her back, biting into her shoulder, causing a loud moan to erupt from her as he continued down her body.

Scars marred her otherwise perfect skin, little ones here and there, signs of the battle she'd fought for many years and his cold lips made contact with each one, earning shivers going down her spine as she watched him moved further down her stomach.

Moaning softly as he licked down her leg, she glanced down and suddenly felt extremely vulnerable as she realized just how close he was, no one had ever seen much less touched her …. _There._

He could feel her beginning to tense and glanced up at her, "Relax." His voice came out husky, laced with complete desire, darkened eyes boring into hers and before she could utter a response or even attempt to move her legs tightly together, his hands grasped her ass and that mouth was on her.

A shocked gasp escaped her lips, stunned at what he was doing before her gasp turned to moans. His tongue hitting places she never knew existed on her body and her moans turned louder, fingers turning white as she grasped the bed sheets roughly, digging into them.

"J….Jack." The whisper of his name on her lips made him harder than ever and he groaned, eyes flashing as he moved back up her body, pants falling to the ground as he grasped her waist, his hardened length pressing against her through the fabric of his pants and her hands descended, fumbling with his belt.

He grinned as he crushed her lips with his, his own hands joining hers to pull his pants and boxers off as she kissed him back with fervor, her hands running through his hair before touching his face, smearing the rest of his makeup off.

He stared at her, in complete wonder and slight curiosity at how she was still there, ready and willing, wanting him, she actually wanted him. A shudder ran through him as she touched his scarred cheek, no revulsion reflecting in her beautiful brown eyes and he found himself entranced by her, he needed her. With a slight growl, he bit her lip, drawing blood, enjoying her sharp groan of surprise.

His body ground into her, showing his desire, and she responded in kind, moving her hips upwards. She watched him intently, his eyes glazed over in lust as he stared back at her, a silent question. A tiny nod of her head was all he needed and she screamed out at the pain as he thrusted in one quick movement.

Tears spilt over her face and he suddenly realized …she had just given herself to him…..her innocence…..he'd never been with a virgin….she could feel him pulling back but clamped her legs around his waist, "I want this."

He felt her tight walls clamping around him as she got used to him and he groaned again, she would be the death of him. He growled deeply and gripped her hair, "You want this…." He licked his lips, "You got it dollface."

Before she could say anything else, he pulled out halfway before slamming into her, a loud scream of pleasure erupting from her lips as he moved in and out of her, her hands grasped his back, digging into him.

"Say my name."

His voice came out in a rough command as he continued slamming into her, the feel of her around him just mind blowing and he felt he wouldn't last much longer.

"Jack." His name poured off her lips like honey as she scratched up and down his back, "Jack….."

"What do you want?" He groaned out, grasping her hair roughly.

"You….I want you…" She cried out.

He teased her entrance, "Say you are mine." He licked his lips, watching her as she looked straight at him.

"I'm yours." A half whisper, half choked response came out.

It was all the command he needed from her as he thrusted his hips into her slickness, her walls clenching around him in response, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room as the bed shook beneath them and he bit into her neck, leaving a mark, his mark.

He grasped her breasts roughly, biting at her nipples, causing her to writhe wildly under him as he sucked on the already tender flesh, his other hand quickly working her clit into a frenzy as she met his thrusts with equal abandon.

"JACKKKKKKK." His name came out in a half scream this time as she moved with him and he groaned, moving faster as he felt himself near.

Her name fell from his own lips without even realizing as he yelled out, "FUCKKKKKKKKKKK."

And together they screamed out, surrendering to one another together, falling against each other in complete satisfaction.

Both reeling in what had just occurred.

* * *

She had always thought her first time would be with one of the guys at her school, definitely not someone older, and certainly not with someone known for being a cold blooded killer on top of everything else. Looking at him, he laid peacefully, eyes shut, just in the moment with her, and she saw him. Finally, she saw him, the man behind the mask, the one she knew still existed. And as she lay there, listening to his breathing, she felt content, she felt happy, and she had no regrets.

His hand slowly ran over her skin, relishing in the feel of her softness under his fingertips as she turned on her side to lay her head on his chest.

"Why?"

His voice broke the silence and she knew what he was asking and she grasped the hand trailing up and down her side, running her own fingers over his. "I wanted to."

He raised a brow at this and he chuckled darkly, "But why me dollface, I am not exactly …." His tongue ran over his lips, "A top pick."

"You are to me."

And this stunned him….here was this perfect woman, this creature who was the bi polar opposite of him and everything he stood for….and to her he was a "top pick"…he couldn't understand it….she stood for everything he opposed, this thing that was happening between them shouldn't have and yet he couldn't find it in his cold dark heart to do anything about, he didn't WANT to do anything about it.

He growled softly and nipped at her collarbone where a bruise was already forming, "You are something else….Hermione Granger."

"So are you …. Jack…."

And with that they both fell into a heavy sleep, too tired from the night's activities to do anything else but drift off in each other's arms.

For once in his dark and fucked up life, the Joker felt at home….he felt…at peace….if it were possible for him….she was his peace.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

"Are you ready my servant?" The voice hissed at her and she turned, a cruel smile etched over her face as she touched her mark on her hand.

"I am always ready for you my lord." She bowed at him and he smirked, "Good, apparate now and do not come back here without my bride."

Again she bowed before disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke. A sadistic smile played on the Dark Lords face as he sat back, knowing his newest servant would be delivering his mudblood right into his waiting hands.

It was time to show Potter just how much he could bend, break, and shatter his friend, until she was his to command. He would tear the boys heart out with the plans he had in store for the frizzy haired know it all and it would bring the boy to his knees and his final breath.

What the Dark Lord did not count on however….was the man she had begun to fall in love with.

* * *

A loud knocking at the door jolted Hermione out of her peaceful sleep and she groaned, looking over and seeing the time, it was already 4am in the morning. She turned to see him, to see the Joker sleeping peacefully, his arm draped over her stomach.

She smiled at him and slowly moved his arm to the side, not wishing to waken him as she slid off of the bed.

Quickly she accioed her clothes and slid them on, walking towards the living area and opening the door just as she finished sliding her shirt back on. To her immense surprise, Professor Trelawney stood on the other side, hand poised to knock again.

"Miss Granger…."

"Professor….." Hermione blinked, confused, "Is something wrong?"

The older witch stared back, unblinking, "Not at all my dear." Her voice was emotionless and before Hermione could respond, the divination's professor lunged at her.

Crying out, she attempted to dodge her only to be knocked to the floor with a loud thud "Cooperate Miss Granger." The woman hissed as she pulled out her wand.

"What the hell are you….." Suddenly she was bound helplessly and levitated, dangling in the air beside the crazy hag who cackled madly as she began walking out of the room, Hermione floating helplessly behind her.

* * *

Joker shot straight up out of his otherwise peaceful sleep, hearing a loud thud and screaming in the other room. He blinked, finally coming to reality and realized that Hermione was no longer in the bed with him.

Hearing the screams suddenly end, he tore the sheets off himself and threw his pants on, not bothering with a shirt as he ran out of the room and saw the door leading into the corridors open.

Pulling out his trusty knife he raced out into the corridor just in time to see his witch floating, her arms bound to her sides, in midair as a woman ran in front of her towards the castle doors leading outside.

* * *

"HERMIONE! " Harry awoke with a feeling of dread, his face soaked in sweat as he sat upright, jerking his sheets off. A dream it may have been but something wasn't right that he was sure of.

"What's wrong?!" Ron yelled as he got up as well, startled out of his sleep by his best friends outburst.

He put his glasses on and threw on his jeans, "Not sure, but I saw him, Voldemort, he was taunting me, and I saw him mouthing her name. We have to get her, and we have to get to Dumbledore."

Within seconds, he and Ron flew down the staircase, fear gripping them as they neared her head girl room, only to see to their utmost surprise, the Joker….whatever the blokes name was, running out and down the hall, knife in hand.

"Oi, it's that Joker fellow that 'Mione brought with her!" Ron said, glaring at the backside of the man.

Harry took off on a tear, "HEYYYY!"

The Joker made no move to stop or turn back, just kept running and the boys followed behind, running through the doors of the school and onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Why is he heading towards the forbidden forest?!" Ron asked, confused as they too followed into the forest.

The sky darkened even more and the wind picked up and Harry shuddered, "Something happened…."

A loud shriek echoed through the forest and their blood ran cold, "Hermione!"

The Joker was livid, he really couldn't recall a time he'd been more pissed. To wake up to the sound of struggling was quite unusual for him as he was usually the one kidnapping and or killing. It was quite a surreal moment and one that filled him with….for the first time in his life, dread…..

He was in their world now and they were capable of magic and he unfortunately was not. But he didn't bring his bag of tricks for nothing. And if there was one thing he hated the most, it was when someone messed with him or the things he possessed, and she was his, no exceptions.

The strange woman suddenly stopped and turned in his direction, Hermione floating behind her helplessly, struggling against invisible ropes. "Malfoy Manor." The only words he heard her say as she touched her wrist, both disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Where did they go?!" Joker turned to see Hermione's two bumbling friends running down the hill towards him.

"What the bloody he …" The one with glasses was cut off as the air suddenly went cold….ice cold and he felt ….empty, a complete emptiness as he slowly turned to see a creature with no face staring back at him.

Joker attempted to move forward only to feel a heavy sense of dread, hopelessness. He looked up, seeing a creature, cloaked in a billowing black form, seemingly calling to him. The air thickened and he found it hard to breathe.

Its long bony fingers reached out and a faint voice yelled out as he fell to his knees, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Bright light blinded him and he watched as the thing dissolved, letting out a hiss as it disappeared, other professors including the old man rushing towards them, the boy with glasses…..Henry…..Harris…..Harry…..sucking in air as he lowered his wand, the red head standing silently next to him as the headmaster spoke, "What happened?!"

As the Joker slowly came to his senses, the potter boy spoke up, "Hermione, she was kidnapped. It was Professor Trelawney."

The headmaster sighed and turned to the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor, "Minerva, secure the castle, awaken Professor Flitwick so he can help you."

The older woman standing next to him nodded, her eyes watery, turning and running towards the castles entrance.

"I don't understand professor, why would she do that?" Ron asked, blinking back tears.

Albus sighed, "I believe she has been imperioed this whole time, somehow Voldemort got to her. I don't believe she was acting of her own free will."

Harry's hand tightened on his wand, "We have to get her, we can't just stand here and do nothing…."

"You cannot just march into Malfoy manor without getting yourselves killed. Voldemort would be expecting that, hoping for that." The headmaster shook his head, "Now I must ask, how did this happen? Where you boys with her? …. Joker?"

All eyes turned to the Joker who stood off to the side, listening to the idiots conversing as though he were not there the entire time, "You were the last one with her mate…." Ron looked at him accusingly, "We saw you running out of her bedroom….what were you doing in there?"

Joker growled, not willing to explain himself to anyone lest of all the imbecile standing before him, "Wouldn't you like to know." He licked his lips, enjoying provoking him, seeing the burning look on the gingers face.

Harry cut in, "What he means to say is, what happened with Hermione?"

All eyes once more fell on him and he sighed, "She was …." He clicked his tongue, "kidnapped …obviously…..while I slept, I only awoke because of her screams."

"But why were you sleep….."

Albus abruptly cut Ron off before he could speak without thinking anymore, "What brought you boys out of bed?" effectively, turning the conversation back to the two boys.

Harry slapped his forehead, "The whole reason we were running down here was because I had a dream, nightmare rather, that Voldemort was in his manor and he was taunting me, mouthing her name and smiling that sickening smile of his."

The headmaster sighed, "I will contact the order immediately but for now you are to all stay in the castle, I am implore you do not do anything rash," His blue eyes fell on the three of them, lingering on the Joker, "We do not know what we are up against but if the prophecy speaks any sort of truth than we are to believe that Miss Granger is safe for now." And with that he turned in a swirl of colorful robes and headed back towards the castle as quickly as he could.

Well that was the most useless conversation the Joker had yet to be a part of and he damn sure wouldn't be told by anyone what to do. He would do this on his own, he was after all, a man without a plan, he would just go with the flow and he would bring her back.

With that, before tweedle dee and tweedle dum could say anything more, he walked back to the castle, heading towards his own room, slamming the door behind him, readying himself for the long night ahead.

* * *

Joker licked his lips, the fresh red face paint smearing and he grinned devilishly at his reflection before moving out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He went through his bag one more time, checking to make sure he had everything he needed, he heard a loud knock on the door and groaned. Now was not the time to disturb him, he attempted to reign in his temper for the moment and walked to the door, flinging it open to reveal the ginger head and glasses.

"Yes?"

Both boys looked at each other before the so called chosen one spoke up, "You are going after him aren't you?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes before turning back to his bag, attempting to slam the door on them with his foot as he went to the bed, rechecking for the hundredth time that he was prepared.

"You can't face him alone. You have no idea what kind of power you are going up against. We can hel…."

Joker whirled around, clicking his knife open and closed in irritation as he moved closer to the two who'd so rudely let themselves into his room, "Power? See…" He licked his lips, the paint smearing even more, "This is the problem with …. Men like him, they think too much of themselves. That right there…" He smirked, "Is exactly why I will kill him."

Ron made to retort when Harry shook his head, a realization washing over him as he glimpsed the explosives and muggle weaponry laying inside the Jokers bag, "That is actually…genius, that could bloody well work…."

"How?" Ron looked from his best friend to the clown faced man.

"Think about it….Voldemort is a pureblood supremacist, he wouldn't think twice about a muggle coming to attack him, especially one who's armed…."

Ron slowly caught on, "Bloody hell mate….I didn't think of it like that…."

Joker raised a brow as he slung the bag over his shoulder, "Nice to see you two having a moment, I must be …off now." He grinned and walked out, without so much as a glance back.

The boys took off behind him, Harry catching up, "Take us with you!"

Joker groaned, "I am working alone on this one."

"You need us!" Ron quipped, "We have the magic to get you in."

These two were just not going to shut up unless he either said yes or just put a bullet in them…..knowing Hermione would probably not talk to him again were he to do the latter, he spoke, "And just how do you propose to help me get in?"

Both walked swiftly to keep up with his long strides as they all exited the castle. "I know how to get us in without being recognized for a short while." Harry said, eyeing a certain blonde haired ferret walking their way with his two goonies. It couldn't get any more convenient for them.

"Scarhead….Scarface…..and Ginger, how's it feel to be without the mudblood for a change? Already replaced her?" Draco laughed nodding at the scar faced man standing next to them.

He had had enough, he was getting real tired of being "nice" and with a growl, he lunged before the blonde could do anything, knife out and against his pale throat as he knocked the wand out of his hand and gripped his short hair tightly. "Say….one…more…THING." He hissed.

The blonde quivered, shaking visibly, "Please don't…." He choked against the knife.

He could hear the duo behind him fighting against the two fat boys and he sneered, "If it wasn't for her boy…." Licking his lips, "You'd be dead right now, a nice smile carved into your face, just like mine." He gestured to his own scars, watching in delight as the arrogant bastard looked at them in fear, "Want to know how I got them?"

"Joker…"

He turned to see the two goons knocked out on the floor and he turned back to the blonde, "Maybe another time blondie." And before Draco could utter a word, his hair was released and a fist sped at an alarming rate towards him, a sickening crack filling the hall as he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Bloody hell, that was amazing." Ron smirked as he came over to help Joker lug the boy into a nearby broom closet.

"Get samples of their hair Ron!"

The red head did as he was told and Joker stepped back, watching in amusement as he pulled out a chunk of the blonde's hair, no doubt he would miss that when he woke up.

Harry pulled out a vial in his pocket, "Thank god I decided to keep this just in case from our lessons with Snape." He pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose and uncorked the vial. "It's just enough for us three."

Joker walked towards him, brow raised, "And how does that…." He punctuated his point with a click of his tongue, pointing at the vial as Ron stood next to the raven haired boy.

"This is polyjuice." He said as Ron charmed the cloak room door to remain locked from the outside, he figured someone would here his yelling sooner or later.

"And?" Joker looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Harry uncorked the lid and pulled out two empty vials from his robe pocket, pouring some of the contents into each of them before dropping the hairs in, "This is the key to getting into Malfoy manor without any trouble, we simply become the ferret and his goons."

Joker felt rather uncomfortable at the idea of morphing into a teenage boy but realized it was the only way apparently to get them in unnoticed. Normally he liked disguises but this just topped the cake.

"Which one is blondies…."

He held the vial containing the blonde hair and Joker swiped it out of his hand before he could so much as protest, downing the nasty tasting liquid. "Well?"

Both boys open and closed their mouths in shock and quickly down their own vials as the Joker groaned. He felt like he was shrinking and his stomach hurt.

With a pained hiss, he attempted to step forward and nearly fell as he realized he was much shorter now. Holding his hand out, he stared at it, smooth pale skin, paler than his own. He ran a hand through his hair, now short and blonde, then over his face which instead of the feel of the rough bumps and marred skin, was now smooth, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a teenager.

He shut his eyes momentarily, lost in the feeling of his unblemished face before coming back to reality. He turned to the two boys, Goyle and Crabbe standing before him instead.

"Ready?" He raised a brow.

They both nodded and Harry raised his wand, transfiguring the Jokers bag of weapons into a modest school bag, as the now blonde haired man gestured ahead of himself, "Lead the way porky."

"Goyle" glared at him, putting his glasses in his robes as he moved ahead of him with "Crabbe".

* * *

**Malfoy Manor **

"Draco, where the hell have you been boy!" Lucius seethed at his son, all but dragging him into the house, "Crabbe" and "Goyle" following behind silently as the elder Malfoy continued berating the blonde for taking so long to arrive and informing him that the mudblood had been captured.

Lucius all but threw Draco into the dining room where Bellatrix sat, fidgeting, next to her sister, Narcissa who sipped on her tea silently.

"Draco" turned to his father and smirked, "So what is Vold…" Everyone looked at him sharply, "our ….dark lordsplan?"

Crabbe and Goyle took a seat opposite the sisters, both itching to just grab their wands and to hell with the plan but knowing it would be a mistake, settled for gripping the edge of their seats, knuckles turning white.

"He intends to make the filthy little mudblood his bride. He wants to bring the potter brat to his knees after he tortures her beyond repair, rendering her submissive to his every whim. He intends to perform an ancient spell, binding her to him tonight and we all must be there to assist him as he will be in a weak state once this is done."

"Spell?" It took everything within the Joker to not lunge at the arrogant son of bitch standing before him, to cut into his face and let him bleed out.

Lucius snapped his fingers, a house elf appearing with a cup of tea for his master before disappearing in a puff of smoke, "Yes it is an old one, a dark one obviously, not something you would find in your textbooks I assure you. It will literally bind her soul to him; she will become his in all ways. It not only binds the person but gives complete control over the one she is bound to."

Goyle spoke up gruffly, "What if…what if she somehow breaks it, that one is relentless in knowledge."

"That's the beauty of it." Lucius chuckled, bringing the tea to his lips, sipping on it. "Only the binder can free her, only our lord can set her free."

Silence consumed the large living area for the exception of Bella's cackling as she stood up, "If you ask me it's a brilliant idea, the mudblood will finally learn her place."

The Jokers mind reeled, these people were truly out of their minds….and people back home called him crazy…..these…wizards…witches…standing before him were the true definition of the word….

He licked his lips or rather….Draco's…..he chuckled inwardly, "So when do we meet with him then fatherrrrr." He drawled out the last bit.

"We will go to him when he summons us of course."

Crabbe stood up, "Well we have to make an appearance back at school, the headmaster is already on edge from discovering it was one of his own professors who took the girl."

Lucius chuckled, "Of course, get back to the school before he suspects anything. The dark lord will have us meeting at the graveyard outside his manor, take this port key. And do be on time as I will not cover for you should you fail to show up precisely when you are called upon, any of you." He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle before grabbing a dusty old book on the shelf nearest him and enchanted it before handing it to Draco, "Get moving boy."

"Fatherrrrr…mother…." He spoke, both nodded at him and he brushed past Bella, and out the door, the two boys following behind him as they exited the manor.

* * *

As soon as they stepped off of the property, he turned to them, feeling himself morphing back into well, himself, his bag changing back to his duffle bag.

"Can Reginald use a gun?"

"Ronald."

"Whateve…r" He popped the last syllable with his tongue, "So?"

Harry shook his head.

Joker groaned, opening up the duffel and threw two handguns at them that he had concealed in the top part of his bag, "No time like the present to learn boys."

Both stared in shock at the weapon in their hands and he grasped his own gun, aiming it at a nearby tree, "You simply cock the weapon," The gun clicked into place, "Aim," He aimed for a branch, "And fire." The loud gunfire echoed and the boys watched in shock as the branch fell to the ground.

"Easy."

And with that he continued walking, sliding the weapon into his belt in the back, allowing his shirt to cover it, not waiting for the two to catch up.

The boys practiced as they came up the hill leading back towards Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell this is wicked!" Ron spoke, looking at the muggle contraption in amazement.

Harry fired another round, "This is actually a brilliant idea Joker….we have to get to Dumbledore, I think I have an idea."

Joker laughed, "You always have to have a plan?"

"Without a plan we could get Hermione killed." Ron said.

"Sometimes you have to go out on a limb…" He licked his lips, "Not everything will go according to plan which is why you always come prepared."

* * *

"Is my mudblood bride ready?" His voice echoed throughout the room and Narcissa immediately backed away, allowing Voldemort a view of his bride to be, bound by invisible ropes, dressed in white wedding robes.

She glared and struggled to move, "Go to hell you monster!"

He only smirked at her, his hands caressing her soft skin, "Now is that anyway to talk to your husband?"

"Fuck you!" She spat, spitting in his face.

With a growl he swung his hand back, hitting her in the face, earning a satisfying scream from her as she fell to the ground.

He leaned down, picking her up, "It will all be okay after the wedding my beautiful mudblood, you will be the end of them all and my queen."

"You are insane! I will never help you!"

He laughed, "You won't have a choice." He moved to exit the room, "You will be submissive in every way to me once I've binded you to me for eternity."

Her eyes widened in fear and total disgust, "You sick bastard, I will never be yours and I will never go against my friends, my family!"

"As I said mudblood, you won't have a choice." And with that he left, smirking at the sounds of her yelling and cursing at him.

Bella passed him and he nodded at her, "Have your fun but do not break her …. Yet."

She grinned an insane grin and ran into the room where Hermione stood bound helplessly.

He could hear her screams reverberating off of the walls of the manor and smiled, Bella was most likely carving into her skin by now, the mudblood would know her place very soon.


End file.
